Crusaders
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: Out in the middle of another continent, a group causes mischief and mayhem amongest. A small group of trainers and Pokémon learn the truth of this group, forcing them to take drastic measures... (The Chimera Saga, Book 3, Complete)
1. Fire Knight

Fire Knight ****

Fire Knight

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

The lights whizzed by as we drove along the highway. The foreground blasted past while the star-ful night in the background hardly moved. The van we rode in thumped along the highway towards our destination, our objective.

Another mission, another building. It gets to you after a while, but nevertheless, I remain loyal, though I can not say the same about my companions.

One Sky Knight, one Lightning Dragoon, and one Psychic Angel…and me, a Fire Knight. I've worked with this team before a lot, and have grown used to their company, even if we disagree most of the time.

The sea below us surged forward and backwards, the waves smashing up the stone pillar of the bridge then slipping back down to their murky depths. I don't know why I'm thinking about such trivial matters like the waves…

"What'cha thinking, Ignite?" the Lightning Dragoon asked me, walking over to join me in the corner of the van. The small Pikachu didn't seem like much of a companion, but he would stick up for his friends to the bitter end, even if wouldn't want to show it.

"Stuff…" I responded, glancing back at the sky through the high window. I hate being small like this, but I was one of the best infiltrators on the team. Between me and Styx, we could take down anything.

"You know how he likes to be alone, Styx," the Sky Knight told the Pikachu. The Pidgeot was pretty much our air support. We get in and out fast with the help of his aerial ability.

"Mind your own business, Skymin," Styx retorted. I smiled a bit, their bickering always making me smile for some odd reason. I couldn't understand why.

The breaks of the car activated quickly, nearly taking us off our feet, but we survived. Once we were reoriented, I glanced out, seeing the large tower that will be our next target for tonight.

"Well…another night, another round," the Psychic Angel told us, coming back from the driver seat. Human as he was, he was also reliable unlike some other people I had experience with.

"What's our job then Alex?" I asked, always the one to get the mission started as soon as possible. I hated waiting, but if the need arose, I can wait an eternity for something to happen. It's kind of a weird impatience/patience attitude. I was a strange one.

"We got to get some data about Pokémon Genetics inside the database," he replied, sliding a large, gray suitcase out from under the chair. He quickly opened up the case and distributed the equipment. We each got a headset. The headset had a small mike attached to it as well as a small eyepiece that showed us any information Alex wished to display on it. He also handed Styx's a small little beacon.

"You know the drill, put on the CPU, and activate," he told Styx. The Pikachu nodded, taking the beacon and using the shoulder straps on it to hang onto his back. "Expect a Lv.4 security system. Nothing you can't break." We each nodded in turn, seeing as another easy mission for us to accomplish.

"Well, let's get to it then," Alex said, opening the roof hatch of the van. Styx and I hopped onto Skymin, and blasted off into the night sky, the darkness our blanket of cover.

* * * * * *

"Do ever wonder why do we keep doing this?" I asked Styx. The two of us were making our way through the ventilation shafts, being both of us were small enough to fit. It's one the reasons why they were one of the few who weren't evolved by stones. Styx, a Pikachu, who was an ELITE for crying out loud! Who would've though a Pikachu would be known as an elite?

As for me? I'm a Vulpix, plain and simple. I didn't like the idea of being a Ninetales anyway. I would find it a little to big or cumbersome, or some other obscure reasons.

"For the greater good?" Styx answered my question with a definite sarcastic tone. He counter his fingers as we 'walked' along the vents. "Specifically the fact that they actually took us in when our original trainers left us is good for me. I get a home, I get feed, and I get some good experience working like this."

"Speaking of which, did you ever see the upper decks of the T.R.S. Sciteneg?" I questioned, turning the next bend. Our destination was another three floors down, so we still had time to 'chit chat'.

"Up there? Nah. They let NO ONE up there unless its one of those freaky scientists or the captain. I don't even think Crusaders are allowed up there," Styx answered, his tone stating he didn't really care what was up there anyway.

I, on the other hand, was very curious. Just seeing the scientist go up and down the only elevator to the upper levels of our base was enough to get my curiosity going. The fact that we steal so much information about genetics also fits into the puzzle somewhere. I just hope what goes on up there isn't so mad experiment.

I shuddered, the thought scaring me half out of my mind. I sure don't want to be a subject of those experiments. I wouldn't even want to be an experiment in the first place.

"Hey, get ready," Styx warned me, snapping me out of my trance. I glanced forward, then down, seeing our way to the lower levels. Just one large drop three floors down. Well, drop isn't the right word. Styx was already applying magnetic hooks to the vent's side. After sticking two on, one on the ceiling above our drop, the other on the side wall, he tied a small, thin string to the side hook. Quickly, he ran it through the ceiling hook, then tied it around my waist. After a light pull, he deemed it secured and allowed me to rappel down the shaft at my leisure. Once lowered, the Pikachu followed, unsealing the two hooks with a sharp tug on the wire. The wire the hooks collected, we continued on.

* * * * * *

"Hey, Alex, are you sure about this security?" I asked, scanning the area. If it was a Lv.4 security, I would've detected laser trip alarms, security cameras, motion sensors, noise detectors, or a combination of the aforementioned. But from my readings, there's nothing, zilch, nada.

"That's what the report said," Alex answered through the headset, his voice partially overcome by static.

"If it's easy, no use complaining about it," Styx interrupted. "Let's go." With those words, he pulled the vent grating off, then leaped down onto one of the tabletops of the large room below our exit point. I followed, but our paths diverged now.

Styx made a beeline for the CPU, while I stood guard over the one entrance if the room, aside from the vent we entered, and another in the room, which we would be using for our exit point. The door was a large metal one, one of those doors they use in a safe. I felt quite safe behind this door, even if it was currently being knocked over. It would still take a bit of time to crack. Even though I was known as an 'un-evolved', I still pack a mighty punch against anyone who would break through.

Then again, we still had the windows that lined the back wall as a way out, though a five floor fall is going to hurt a lot.

"Start hacking at your leisure, Angel," Styx told Alex through the comlink. With the affirmative given, the Pikachu headed over to our exit point, opened the vent, and began to attach the magnetic hooks and wire that would lead us straight to the bottom floor. I wonder if it is a coincidence this time around that the fact we only needed to take one vent to get to our target room and then only take one more vent to get back to our ride out of here.

"Hacking…hacking…hacking…done!" Alex reported. With a weak cheer of the news, Styx tied the wire around my waist yet again.

"Um…guys…we got a problem!!" Skymin shouted through his own link.

"Skymin? What's going on?" I asked, but was cut off with the Pigeot's cry of pain.

"Skymin?! SKYMIN?!" Styx shouted, unable to get a response. The short rustle of static that followed was not a good sign. "Skymin?!"

"Skymin is gone. You're next," a new voice spoke, a voice of darkness and of little remorse. The door to the room was being banged on, Alex taking the liberty to hack and lock the doors for us.

"GO!" Styx shouted at me, pushing me down the vent before I had a chance to protest the decision. I fell and fell and fell until I nearly hit the bottom at an incredible speed, only being stopped by the wire that amazingly didn't crack my bones when it suddenly tightened. With one ember, I burned the wire, then stepped back a few inches.

"Styx, get down here!" I yelled out, through both the comlink and the shaft. No response, but I clearly heard the banging on the door in the background.

"Ignite…don't worry…everything is okay," Styx told me calmly. I glanced back quickly when I heard the sudden thud on a large object. To my horror, I saw the two magnetic hooks that Styx used.

"Styx?! How are you going to get down?!" I screamed out, not wanting to believe he was going down.

"Alex, I've destroyed the beacon. Retrieve Ignite and return to home," Styx continued, the banging on the door becoming progressively louder. I wasn't sure if it was because they had more force now, or if it was because Styx was moving closer to the door.

"STYX?!" I yelled out again. "Just get down here!"

"I…can't…" he admitted, dropping my spirits. "The only way out was through that vent. Once I dropped the hooks, there was no way I could get down. Still, they can't pursue you now through the vent. Just make your way out."

"NO!" I didn't believe him. I didn't WANT to believe him. We've been through so much together. We can't lose now.

"Ignite, move it. That's an order!" Styx continued, raising his voice slightly.

"Not without your DAMN ASS WITH ME!" I yelled back, pressing back the tears. It may not be often to see a Fire type cry…but here was one crying now.

"Ignite, if you die here to, then this will all be for nothing," Styx reasoned. "I'll survive, you have my word. I'll come back, against all the odds, I will come back."

"Do you promise?" I asked, sniffing. It sounded like a dumb question right now, but I needed to know. I thought that silence that deemed as an eternity meant he wasn't going to promise, but he answered.

"I promise," he whispered, the door finally breaking down. The large thud of the metal door falling was apparent, as was the gun shots that were fired. I could faintly hear orders being issued, glass shattering, then…nothing.

No time to think, I had to get out, if I were to keep my end of the promise. Activating the ventilation system map, and the route already planned, I dashed off as fast as my tiny legs would take me. My tears still flowed, but I know he will keep his promise. He has too.

"He's gone, Ignite," the same dark voice spoke.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out, still running.

"Through the window, and gone," the voice continued. I could hear his soft laugh, the soft sadistic laugh. He liked the pain he gave others, he enjoyed it. You could tell just by his voice.

"I swear, once I find you, I will have you begging for mercy!" I shouted in anger. In all essence, I should've been in the mood to just run back there and destroy them all. For some reason, my mind still remained on the task at hand: escape.

"No, when I find you, YOU will be begging for mercy," he replied wickedly. I growled, using a Flamethrower attack on the grating in front of me. It was melted in a matter of seconds. The attack also evaporated my tears…

"Ignite, keep running, and jump," Alex told me. I was relieved to hear such a familiar voice. It was a shock at first, but it was a good shock.

"Understood," I quickly replied, holding back more tears I was going to release.

"You'll never make it," the other voice continued. I could see the sinister smile on his face, enjoying the moments of pain and suffering.

I followed instructions, making a blind leap of faith out the grating. I knew this passage lead directly outside. I can just hope Alex parked the van in the right place.

My fears were dissipated when I landed onto a soft pillow that Alex used as my landing platform. I could hear the roof hatch closing behind me, as we drove away from these grounds of death.

* * * * * *

Minutes that felt like years passed by. I wasn't sure how to feel anymore. The last fifteen minutes of driving were the most excruciating fifteen minutes in my life. The silence in the air, the emptiness…we lost something…we lost a lot that were important to us.

"They'll be back," Alex blurted out suddenly. I glanced up at the back of his head. I still lay on the pillow, unable to move my legs anymore. They were numb with regret…regret of leaving _them_ behind. "It's a promise. Skymin and Styx will return. Just wait and see."

I can never believe that. Through the window…and gone…just…like in a puff of smoke. Something that took so long to make was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

It's not fair.

Life is never fair…

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	2. Lightning Dragoon

****

Lightning Dragoon

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

I quickly attached the beacon to the CPU. I knew Ignite would be covering my tail. He always did. Small, nimble, and packs one _hell _of a punch. Working with Ignite always guaranteed some sort of protection. If he says he'll cover your back, he _will _cover your back. I would trust him with my life, if not anything else.

"Start hacking at your leisure, Angel," I spoke to Alex, making one last modification to the beacon before it became active and transferring data to the truck below. Without wait for a response, I ran to our exit point, another vent that took us all the way down to the ground floor. Of course falling that kind of distance would be fatal. Too make sure against such a thing, I attached my two magnetic hooks to the side and top of the vent. Quickly, I tied one end of the wire to the side hook, ran it through the top hook.

"Hacking…hacking…hacking…done!" Alex exclaimed through the link. Happy with the mission, I tied up the wire around the waist of my Vulpix friend. This was going to be another simple mission, in-and-out. No problem.

"Um…guys…we got a problem!!" Skymin shouted through his comlink. If something could panic our scout so fast, then something _had _to be up.

"Skymin? What's going on?" Ignite asked, obviously worried about coming events. Of course, when the Pidgeot cried out in sheer pain a matter of seconds later, anyone would be worried.

"Skymin?! SKYMIN?!" I shouted out, unable to believe anything bad would happened to our aerial expert. The burst of static that followed sunk my spirits. "Skymin?!" I yelled out one last time.

"Skymin is gone. You're next," a new voice told us, obviously taking the headset from our comrade. As if on cue, large banging on the door notified us of a new intrusion. I was grateful that Alex hacked the lock codes for the door, but that door won't hold for long. Damnit…there's no way both of us can escape. Not enough time. Only one thing to do now…

"GO!" I yelled out at Ignite, pushing him over the edge of the vent and down towards the ground floor. I couldn't let him protest. One of us had to survive this encounter. No good comes out if we are all corpses at the end of this mission.

"Styx, get down here!" Ignite shouted out to me. I could hear him clearly over the comlink, despite the increased noise of the banging door.

"Ignite…don't worry…everything is okay," I tried to consolidate, attempting to sound as calm as possible. I wasn't even sure if I could fool myself with that tone. Quickly, I removed the magnetic hooks from the vent and let them drop. Give Ignite a few extra seconds of escape. It would take them a little time to set up their own magnetic hooks for pursuit.

"Styx?! How are you going to get down?!" Ignite yelled out, desperate to have me come along. I couldn't come down, not anymore. Even if I wanted to, that option is beyond my control. I tried to remain as calm as possible, setting our little beacon on self-destruct. It went up in a small puff of smoke.

"Alex, I've destroyed the beacon. Retrieve Ignite and return home," I told the Angel, ignoring Ignite at the moment. I moved closer to the door, seeing the impression in its center. It won't be long now…

"STYX?! Just get down here!" Ignite shouted out again. I didn't know how to break it to him. There was no way down. I'm stuck now.

"I…can't… The only way out was through that vent. Once I dropped the hooks, there was no way I could get down. Still, they can't pursue you now through the vent. Just make your way out," I finally admitted. I wonder how Ignite felt at that moment. Devastated? Broken? I hate to do this to my friends…but…it's for the better.

"NO!" was all he could respond with. I knew how he felt. We've been through heaven and hell together. We should be going through this together too, but all the odds were stacked against us now. I don't want to take this chance with his life.

"Ignite, move it. That's an order!" I commanded, raising my voice. Still, I knew he wouldn't listen. He was stubborn. Nevertheless, what's done is done. He can't change my decision now. I can only pray he is smart enough to retreat while he still can.

"Not without your DAMN ASS WITH ME!" he yelled out, frustrated with _my _stubbornness.

"Ignite, if you die here to, then this will all be for nothing," I tired to reason. "I'll survive, you have my word. I'll come back, against all the odds, I will come back." I knew that was a blatant lie, but I was desperate. I needed to try _something _to get him away from here.

The door bent inwards. The hinges were cracking. The door was going to blow soon…

"Do you promise?" he asked. I clearly heard him sniff. He was crying…

"I promise," I answered after a long period of silence. I knew it was a lie, but I needed him out of the building, now.

Then, all hell broke loose. The metal door fell over, leaving me in partial shock with the wave. Soldiers poured into the room, opening fire with their guns out right. In desperation, I ran for the window, most of them blown out already. I rather die then let them take me alive, if they ever intended to. I jumped out of the window, dropping my headset. Any bit of weight I can get off made me a little faster.

Then, I jumped. Wind blew harshly against my face as I fell. It was over. Sorry Ignite, guess I can't keep my promise.

"Need a lift?!" he shouted, catching me on his back. I opened my eyes, seeing Skymin catch me.

"Skymin!" I exclaimed, seeing that he was still alive. I was surprised, but also overjoyed to see him as well.

"Get them!" I heard then the rings of more gunfire.

"Hang on!" the Sky Knight yelled out, diving down and away from the tower. Still, it didn't help us. One of bullet slammed into his left wing, causing him to cry in pain and lose his balance. His left wing was now disabled. There was no way to fly. Only fall, or glide as best as he could. Now I did hang on, hoping Skymin's aerial skills can pull us through this spiral dive to ground zero…

* * * * * *

I blinked, weak and tired, someone was dragging me along. My arm was over whoever's shoulder. I tried to open my eyes, but my weakened state prevented me from doing so.

"Hey, don't try to do anything strenuous," she told me. If my instincts could snap back to reality, it would have, but I was so tired… "I'll take care of you." I slowly nodded, unable to do anything else as my savior helped me along.

From what I could hear and feel, we were at a beachhead. The sand I was walked/limping over was one sign. The splashes of wave is what finished the puzzle. As best as I figure, we're probably on the beachhead. The tower we were at was quite close to the edge of this island.

Still, no time to really think. I just need to get some sleep…

* * * * * *

Again I blinked weakly, however, I did feel better then I was feeling the time before. Slowly, but surely, I got to my feet, glancing around. My inference was right, we were on a beach. I easily recognized the tower I leaped from the other night.

The sun was rising, making me wonder how much time _did _pass since I fell unconscious.

"Well, I see your up…" the familiar voice rasped. I turned my head quickly, noticing my female savior finally. She was…a Pikachu?

"I guess I owe you a bit…" I stammered, unable to think of anything else to say. I decided to examine my surroundings, get the feel for the terrain. The soft splashing of waves was quite settling. Maybe I needed something calming after all this time.

I glanced over to where Skymin lay, whom I guess my Pikachu companion also rescued. In the middle of the triangle we made, lay some burnt kindle, obviously used to start a fire which has extinguished only recently. The use of the blanket that lay decide the burnt out flame was a mystery to me.

"Hey…don't worry about it…" she replied, smiling weakly. Her left hand clutched her right arm, as if trying to hold something.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, concerned now. She shook her head, sitting down on the sand. Even if I was concerned, I couldn't interfere with her decision. "What's your name then?" I asked. It would be nice if we could get some introductions out.

"Hey, Styx!" another voice shouted out, completely blowing the moment. I glanced over towards the sea, seeing my rescue team has arrived, much to my surprise. I wasn't even sure if there was going to be a rescue team, let alone one arriving so quickly. What surprised me even more was who showed up…

"Harmony?!" I exclaimed, the Jigglypuff bowing her head as she came over. Well, she came over on top of her companion, a Lapras. The two Valkyries were never separate, wherever Harmony went, Melody, the Lapras' name went too.

"We saw smoke coming from this location," Harmony reported, the Jigglypuff bowing her head. "I guess it was a good idea we investigated." I nodded, happy that these two took the time to come and investigate.

"Who's your friend?" Melody asked, implying the other Pikachu. I glanced over at my savior, who only shook her head. I wondered why, until she just collapsed. Her left hand dropped, revealing a large gash on her right arm.

"Hey?! You okay?!" I shouted, but to no avail, she didn't wake. My turn to help out… "Melody, get Skymin on. We got to get medical attention for these two, fast!" With those words, I lifted the Pikachu's body with as much strength as I can muster. Thankfully, it was enough to get onto the Lapras, with a little help from my Jigglypuff friend. I thanked Harmony, as I sat down, exhausted again. Skymin was on, thanks to the Psychic ability of the Lapras.

"Hang on!" Melody shouted, then pushed off from the shore as hard as she could. With the wind blowing in my face, we headed for home base.

* * * * * *

I wasn't sure why I was so worried. Pacing back and forth in front of the medical lab, I was anxious to see the turn of events, but I don't know why. It was just something about that other Pikachu that interested me.

Still, I must've given everyone quite a shock…Harmony told me how worried Ignite was when he lost contact with me, but once we got back together at HQ, well, it was pretty much a time to celebrate, if there wasn't some dire circumstances to get to.

Skymin was pronounced stable, which was a sign of relief for Ignite Harmony Melody, Alex, and me. What concerned me more now was that female Pikachu…so young…yet…so familiar…

"Styx, you can come in now…" the reception told me. I glanced up at the human. If this were anywhere else, everyone would've thought it was weird to tell a Pokémon he can go in, but on this ship, anything goes.

I walked into the doctor's office and leapt onto the table. Dr. Sapphire glanced up from her folder, noticing me.

"Styx's, it's nice to see you again," she started, placing her folder flat on the table. "I guess I should get right to the point, correct?" she asked. I nodded my answer. There was no time for small talk. "Very well."

"To be all honest she was lucky to get as far as she did," Sapphire continued. "When she got to the lab, she was on the brink of death. It was miracle that we were able to revive her at all."

"What was the cause of her condition?" I asked.

"As best as we can figure…she had no ailments or sicknesses. She just took a beating and never got healed. From analysis, she was like that for at least 3 days."

"Three days…" I muttered. Even I wouldn't be able to go through three days of roughing it after getting beaten by a ground type.

"As I said, she was revived, but not without cost…" When the doctor trailed off at the end of the sentence, I was afraid to ask what she did. Still, I did anyway…

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, probably wondering if I was able to stomach it or not. Slowly, I nodded. I was ready for the worst. She heaved a sigh, dropping a x-ray of her internals for me.

"Her electric sacs were beyond recoverable," she started. "Even if she survived, she'll never be able to do an electrical attacks. The only way to give her back any sort of electric ability was to install artificial electric sacs to compensate." I gulped, seeing this was worst then I thought. It was horrid…

"Also, her left eye was blind. To counter the effect, we grafted a bionic eye to it. Of course, due to the way it is integrated with the nerves, it will still act as a regular eye. However, if needed be, the eye can also act as an infrared eyepiece, as well as heat sensor."

"Something gives me the idea that we're not going to let her go…" I spoke out. With what they just gave that wounded Pikachu, she was now more of a soldier then anything else. "Lightning Valkyrie?" I didn't need an answer, it was obvious.

"They want you to take her around, since you seem to be the closest to her right now," Dr. Sapphire continued. I nodded, leaping down from the table. "Room 113. Oh, and before you leave, I guess you must know. She has amnesia." I nodded again, sighing at how much harder my job has become. I have to help an amnesiac integrate into a place like this. I left the office, thoughts about how to approach this was limited. It wasn't long until I hit room 113, and when I entered, she was there, standing on the operation table. She didn't look so good, but at least she was alive.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, leaping onto the table. She was surprised at first, but I guess she must have been happy to see me more then anyone else.

"I feel…different…" she whispered, stretching her right arm out to see if it was still functional. "I guess…I should thank you for helping me…"

"You saved me before. It was the least I could do." I tried to sound as nice as possible, but in my line of work, nice is kind of hard to come by…

"Still, thank you," she persisted. I didn't bother fighting it, I just nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked. I might as well start off with what we finished on the beach.

"I don't know…" she whispered, lowering her head. I should've known, she had amnesia. "But I think…" she continued, getting my attention. "They called me…Nil?"

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	3. Lightning Valkyrie

****

Lightning Valkyrie

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

"Nil? Interesting name," he told me. I nodded, wondering how the doctors would come up with such a name. Nil…means…nothing? No memory? I can't remember anything…only the beach…that was it…

"My name is Styx," the male Pikachu told me, raising his hand. I took it, and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Styx," I told him, smiling. He was…somehow familiar…in a way I can't describe…like…we knew each other so long ago…

A forest? White coats…cages…screams…

I clutched my head, the thoughts hurting. They were painful…HELP!

"Hey, are you okay?!" Styx quickly asked, taking my hand with his own. That touch…so caring…

"I'm…okay…" I lied. I didn't want to tell anyone about these disturbing thoughts. I would have to decipher them later, when I get more of the pieces of the puzzle…more memories…to link up.

I know I'm amnesiac. I didn't remember anything beyond when I woke up on that beach…it felt so long…something happened before…but I can't tell…a battle? It was hard to grasp…everything is so blurry…

"Um…do you want a tour of the place?" Styx asked. I guess it wouldn't really matter what I respond with, I'm probably going to need to know the place anyway. I nodded. The faster I familiarize myself with the surroundings, the better. He leaped down from the table, then glanced back up. "Do you need help down?" he asked. I shook my head, also jumping down. It stung a little when I touched down, but nothing too bad.

"When ever you're ready," I told him casually, possibly a little to casual. Being unable to remember anything and in and unfamiliar environment is more then a good reason to be cautious, but for now, I have nothing to gain from not following my guide around.

* * * * * *

I have to admit, he was very nice. Styx gave me a thorough tour of the T.R.S. Sciteneg. More specifically, this was a ship, a large one at that. It housed over a hundred different Pokémon, as well as at least twenty trainers, and you can't forget the crew and staff. Even if I had no prior knowledge about ocean worthy vessels, I am quite impressed.

There are five decks below, and five decks above the main deck. It was quite interesting layout. The bottom two floors acted as a mini dock. The way the ship was made, the center of the bottom two floors was hollowed out to allow for a mini-docking platform. The front and back of the ship could open to allow seaworthy vessels and Pokémon in and out. The second floor of the docks acted as the control tower, regulated by a control room that can see all of the docking area.

The two floors above provided to be also interesting. Each of the two floors was divided into four sections, and each section provided a training ground with different environments, so if you ever needed to train for a certain of environment or terrain, it was there for your leisure.

Then the floor above that…anything else that may be needed on a ship. There was a mess hall, a rec. room, lounge, etc…that floor was packed with assorted rooms. Quite a sight to see.

The deck however, was a change to all that. Nothing much, but it was a nice place to be sometimes. Quite, cool…it was very calming. I asked Styx to leave me alone for a bit. Just me and the ocean breeze. It lightened my mind nicely, before we continued on with the tour.

The next two floors provided to be all the living quarters for all the Pokémon and trainers aboard. Styx informed me that most of the Pokémon shared rooms. The elite Pokémon, however, got a room to themselves, as well as the trainers. The floor above is for the crew of the ship. The top two floors, obviously part of one of those floors are for the bridge, but the rest is unknown. Styx said very few people were allowed up that high. Only the scientists that inhabit the ship are allowed up there, and a few select crew and Pokémon.

"Anyway, you shouldn't worry about it too much," Styx told me, opening the door to his room. Guessing by the shape of his room, he was here alone, and therefore an elite. I nodded to his comment, walking in. I walked over to the other end of the room. The room would perfectly accommodate a Pikachu, which was very convenient. I opened the opposite door to the balcony, stepping out and leaning on the railing. There obviously has been a lot of thought into designing this ship. I gazed across the deck, another feeling of calmness washing over me.

"What's that?" I asked, glancing down at the decks below. Near the bow of the ship, in a pool of water, swam a Lapras, with a Jigglypuff on her back. The two sang loudly, yet peacefully, with such a beautiful song. I stood there, listening with interest and passion. Such music was so hard to come by, even if I don't remember anything prior to these events…I can just…feel it.

"Enjoying?" Styx asked, trotting up beside mean and also leaning on the railing. "The Ice Valkyrie is named Melody and the other is Harmony," he informed me. I nodded, seeing why they would be named such. Something else bothered me now though…aside from the fact no one fell asleep from listening to the Jigglypuff sing. Possibly a way to control their sleeping ability? I can't really say for sure…

"What is it…with these names? Ice Valkyrie…Fire Knight, Lightning Dragoon?" I questioned, curious about such methods of classifying Pokémon. It was so…different, for lack of better words.

"Well, let's see…what's the best why to define it…" Styx thought out loud, lowering his head down to think a bit. "On this ship, there's kind of a ranking system. Knights for male Pokémon, Valkyrie for female Pokémon. In addition, Dragoons are for the elite Pokémon, whether male or female. Then comes Crusaders, who are basically the elite elites. Angels are the trainers."

"The element or type that precedes the rank name is their type. Of course, in some cases, the names are different. Flying Pokémon are called Sky Knights/Valkyrie/Dragoons/Crusaders/Angels. Venom can be used for Poison, though not very often. It's all up to the person or Pokémon."

"But…how does these Angels gain types?" I continued to ask. It was strange that trainers could obtain an 'element', but for some reason…I feel like I've meet one of those before…a girl…with…Ice?

"Well, Angels don't actually gain types…more like it is the type they prefer to train, but not always. Alex, who is a Psychic Angel, hangs around with Ignite, Skymin, and me a lot. We do missions together quite often, so, the elements don't always hold true."

"It's…an interesting system," I commented, staring back out into the sea. It was so soothing to hear that music… "Where are we?" I questioned. So many questions, so little time…

"Welcome to the Trilands," he told me, entering back into his room. "There are three large, urbanized islands in this area that are connected in more ways then one."

"For starters, the island are so close that bridges span the length between the three of them. This can be done since they aren't really three separate landmasses, more like one large landmass with three different peaks above sea level. Quite a peculiar place. The waters are shallow enough to build supports for the bridges on them, but deep enough to allow sea worthy vessels to pass."

"Currently, I think we would be around the center of these three 'islands'. We're staying away from the islands so we can plan our next encounters. Hard to say for sure where we are though. We're just…around, for lack of anything else to say."

"Hmm…this is a very…unique place…in this area of the world…" I whispered. How did I come here? Where was I before? Can I trust these people? Do I have a choice? They all seem friendly enough…still…anything can happen…

"I guess you would like to know where you are staying, would you?" Styx asked. I glanced back, not thinking about anymore questions and nodding an answer. He nodded back, leading me down towards the lower deck of the living quarters. "I guess…there really isn't much for you to protest, but you'll be splitting a room with Ignite. You don't mind, do you?" he asked. I couldn't identify if he was concerned for my well being or not. Still, I shook my head, telling him I didn't mind in a silent manner. He then proceeded to tell me that the DNA scanners for the door is already set to open for my DNA, and all I had to do was touch the pad to open it. Amazing how well technology works on this vessel. 

I tested his theory, and was happy to see that the door did click open for me. Again, I thanked him, then entered the room, leaving him outside to do his own business.

Upon the initial examination of the room, it was quite obvious to tell the two halves of the room: one half for me, the other half for Ignite. Of course he wasn't here right now, but it was obvious to tell who had which side. Ignite's side was more clustered with a bit of junk here and there, and his mattress was also untidy. My half has been untouched, most likely reserved for the next passenger on the ship. I guess that's me…

Perhaps a little more exploration will clear my mind…too many thoughts…I need something to cool me down…

* * * * * *

Strange…how I came to the training floors of this ship to cool off. What is even stranger was I was attracted to this 'Angel' training alone in the 'gym' grounds. Just him, the air, the floor padding, and his long staff. He twirled and whirled the staff with such expertise I had trouble keeping up with all his movements, and quickly got dizzy just from watching the long, sapphire staff rotate over and over again, up and down, and around.

The 'Angel' himself was well built, though nothing to excessive. He was about 5 feet 10 inches, with short black hair. His eyes were as blue as the sea, though it was hard to notice without the amount of times that staff whizzed around his body. He wore blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt, which was sweat soaked, revealing partially the amount of time he spent in this room today.

He quickly clasped the staff, stopping the spinning near instantaneously. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards me, but I didn't feel scared. Maybe if some other Pokémon was here, they would look away, just with the slowness and all, but with me, I had no such thoughts. Even if he looked like a loner, I could tell…he was…saddened…different…and no one wished to be near him because of these traits. But for me…it was sort of an attraction…he was like me…we both knew we were different then the others…one way or the other, we are similar in a differential sort of way. Some might find me crazy to approach him. I felt like he was an old friend, even if we may have never met before.

"Hello," I greeted calmly. He nodded, sitting down onto the blue padding and releasing his staff. Still, unconcerned, I walked up to him, and sat down in front. He glanced down out me, with a sort of questioning look on his face. "My name is…Nil. What's yours?" I hesitated on speaking my own name…I knew it wasn't my name…but for now, it'll serve a purpose.

"Ice…" he whispered, glancing back up at the ceiling.

"Ice?" I inquired. I thought I had an interesting name…this ship is full of surprises.

"Ice…and I guess you can figure I'm an Ice Angel," he continued, smiling lightly. "It's nice to meet you Nil."

"The pleasure is mine," I replied, cheering up. He didn't seem at all that bad, just, unique.

"Hey Ice, scaring some Valkyries again?" another voice intervened, booming across the empty grounds. We both quickly gazed towards the direction where the voice came from, though Ice instinctively took his staff and stood up, not entering a fighting pose, just turning his back towards the new voice.

And there stood the next Angel I met today. He was an inch taller then Ice, with a stronger muscular build. He had short blond hair, but his eyes were crimson, such an unusual colour. He wore black jeans and a white T-shirt, hanging over his shoulder was a leather jacket.

"Oh, don't ignore me boy!" he yelled out again, but Ice once again pushed aside the comment, walking away. "Heh, chicken," he muttered, glancing away.

"Hey, don't be so mean!" I shouted at him. He stopped in his tracks, then slowly turned back to me.

"You should be afraid of him," he whispered. I had to strain myself to hear his words. "He may freeze you without warning. I wouldn't go near him." With those final words, he left me, alone, and worried. What does he mean?

* * * * * *

Morning crept up faster then I thought possible. Before I knew it, the sun was already breaking the horizon, but my thoughts were mainly on Ice and what the other man told me.

"Something bothering you Nil?" I heard Ignite ask behind me. I was staring out of the window in our room when he asked. I sighed, wondering if I should ask him about this situation or not.

"Ignite, what do you know about Ice?" I finally mustered the courage to ask. I felt strange asking him such a question, but then continued by describing the other man who approached us the other day.

"Well, for the man who approached you yesterday, his name is Fuge. He's a Venom Angel, or Poison Angel, whichever you like," Ignite told me. "As for Ice, well, there's a past between those two. You might call it rivalry, you might not. Fuge considers Ice his rival, while Ice doesn't. However, what made everyone afraid of Ice was after a duel. Fuge showed everyone that his saber has been frozen by Ice, and he actually proved it. His saber _was _frozen, and no one could believe. From then, everyone stayed away from Ice to avoid being 'frozen', even though the rumors were never confirmed."

"Well, an Ice Beam could have that kind of effect," I whispered. How many humans could wield Ice Beams anyway? I don't think there ever was one…or was there? It's faint…but maybe…

"Hey, Ignite, Nil! Mission time!" Styx shouted through the door, knocking on it repeatedly.

"Mission…time?" I questioned, not liking the sound of that.

"It's not all that free out here. We have to do jobs for our captain to get to stay," Ignite told me, sighing. "Come on, there's no point dwelling on Ice right now." I grimaced, not liking this 'mission' what so ever, even if I didn't hear what it was yet.

* * * * * *

"So, now what do we have to do?" Styx asked out, though of course no one knew yet. We all sat in the passenger compartment of the small motor boat. Styx, Ignite, Skymin, and me. Alex was driving the boat. All that we were told was to pick someone up at shore and await instructions there. Now I really didn't like this job one bit. Something is going to happen…

Styx already explained to me about my 'eye'. At first, I was completely devastated. Was I really that foregone? What did I do to deserve this? Am I really that…different? It was all so sudden…

Still, adaptations must be made. If I were to integrate with my surroundings…it would be best to serve my own body first…

I heaved a sigh, quickly learning about the uses of my new 'eye', and with much more shock, learning of my new internal electric sacs. How sad that I have been changed to such a…monster.

Of course when the door opened, my train of thought was instantly smashed. I glanced up, seeing we had new guests. Surprising, one of these two new passengers was Ice…

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	4. Ice Angel

****

Ice Angel

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

"So, what do you think we're going to do this time?" I spoke out loud. Of course I wasn't expecting an answer. I knew my companion would never speak unless he had too. We waited for the boat to align its self with our own boat.

Void, as his name goes. What an interesting one too. Void, a Crusader, the highest ranking for a Pokémon. It doesn't abate curiosity to see how he got to the position he was in, especially for someone of his species. Still, if he _is _in this position, it must be for good reason.

Slowly, I opened the door to the new vessel. Inside, I knew Alex, Ignite, Styx, and Skymin in there. I read it in the mission briefing the night before, on the way out that night. Of course, I was surprised when I found Nil inside as well. Must have been a quick alteration to the plan, though I don't think it will delay us any.

"It's nice to see you again, Nil," I whispered to her. The young Pikachu nodded her agreement, as I took the liberty to get comfortable on this obviously bumpy ride. Void stepped in as well, though he more or less leaped inside, being his petite size.

"And our mission objective is?" Skymin asked, stretching his wings out, then flapping them lightly. I shrugged, only reading what I could last night. Void had all the details…

Void flickered his tail, swaying left and right. It makes you wonder if he would be a Water Crusader, Fire Crusader, or Lightning Crusader. I knew his abilities.

He was an Eevee, a darn good one at that. Somehow, he mastered how to use the abilities of _all _the Eevee evolutions, and still retain the 'infant' stage. Quite a feat, but it makes me wonder if there us more behind that then it seems…

Is he like me? We both are different, changed. I remember…when I froze Fuge's blade, and then…I began to doubt my origin…even if that effect of freezing things never came upon me again…and now, I also begin to think, we are similar, me and Void…possibly altered…or perhaps different at birth? It is really hard to say…

"Hey, Ice, are you listening?" Nil whispered in my ear. I didn't even realize she perched herself onto my shoulder, let alone that we were being told something…

Void stared at me in a very strange way…as if reading my mind. He shook his head, and continued with his briefing.

"As I was saying…the recent counter attacks on our raids are getting stronger and more determined," the Eevee spoke out. "Our sources confirm that the recent activity against us all come from the same root."

"Our mission now is to either eliminate that root. If that is not possible, then to at least disable them so our operations can remain unhindered for a certain period of time."

"What are we looking for?" Styx piped up. Void glanced into his direction, then continued to address the remainder of the group.

"The opposition uses a large sea worthy vessel, like ours, for their operations. Expect a Level 9 security system once we start the mission. Any other questions?"

The small passenger compartment was silent, aside from the soft whirl of the motor, and the splashes that rebounded harmlessly off the hull.

"Good. Be prepared in half an hour, were we will rendezvous with another team member for the operation," the Eevee concluded.

I heaved a sigh, expecting the worse from this mission. Sure, out of all the missions I've done in the past, the highest security level I've ever tackled was 7. Is Command trying to send us onto a suicide mission? Have we posed such a threat to them that they wish to eliminate us? I've heard rumors…they send certain individuals onto suicide missions to remove their presence.

Glancing down at the Pikachu on my shoulder, I can tell she was thinking the same thing. Would they send us on a mission like that? Even with a trainee on the team? Are they really that cruel?

"Hey, are you alright?" Nil asked, concern obviously in her voice, as well on her face. I never understood this Pikachu. Most other Pokémon would stay at least half a ship length away from me. Yet, here is _this _Pikachu, who enjoys my company as I enjoy hers. She was not like those 'other'Pokémon. Is she seeing past all my flaws? Does she really trust me with her life? Can she actually stand being with me?

"What's on your mind?" she asked, this time a little more forceful in an attempt to get an answer from me.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I lied, and of course I knew she knew I was lying. She shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm here," she told me. I nodded. This was the first time anyone has offered me conciliation. I was…well, I'm not sure how to describe it…happy that Nil was someone I can call a friend…

* * * * * *

Half an hour passed quickly. Our last team member was someone very familiar. I enjoyed her company a lot, and when she wasn't with her other friend, we were together, singing similar songs.

"It's good to see you again Melody," I told the Lapras. She nodded, bowing her head. We spent a night together, playing a Lapras song for the entire night. I wasn't sure how, but I had a natural talent to play a Lapras song on my flute…as odd as it may sound…

"Report," Void commanded, though not very harshly. There was a sense of authority in his voice, but there wasn't anything to fear.

"The vessel is about 5 miles northwest from this location," she answered, facing the Eevee. "If they picked me up on any sort of radar, they didn't show it."

"Good," Void whispered. He glanced backwards and forth between team members, obviously trying to assess the situation. "Melody will act as sea transport for Ice, Styx, and Nil. Skymin will provide air route for Ignite and I."

"What about Alex?" Styx questioned, though it probably wasn't valid. The Eevee obviously thought about that one already.

"He's our escape. Once we give the signal, he will drive the boat right up to the opposing vessel. We board, then get out as fast as we got in."

The plan sounded set. No turning back now…either finish the mission or die trying…words I never wish to hear.

* * * * * *

"If they're so threatening, you'd expect a better security system," Styx whispered, idly waiting for them to reach the target. Even after knowing that, Melody was cautious at approaching the ship.

"Maybe they did not foresee an intrusion in their future," I offered as an explanation. I tossed my headset up and down in my hand, then fitted it on my head. I didn't bother adjusting the mic, chances are, we won't use it. Void specifically ordered radio silence just incase they had transmission decoders inside the vessel. The only aid these headsets were was from the limited information they provided on the small view screen. Great help that would be…

Nil remained awfully quite during our travel, which began to frighten me. It was obvious she was doubtful about this mission, just by her silence, the way she was pacing around back on the boat, and the fact she was sticking close to 'someone she trusted'.

"Hey, Nil, nervous?" I whispered to her. She glanced up at me, blinking once in confusion, then nodding lightly.

"I'm just…worried about this whole 'mission' concept…" she replied, her voice very soft. I patter her head, making her purr softly. Smiling, I stood back up, keeping my eyes open for intruders, as Styx was from his vantage point on the Lapras' head.

"We're almost there," Melody told us. I couldn't really tell, considering there was a thick fog that masked our path. We would just have to trust the Lapras' judgement.

"I sure hope Ignite and Skymin are doing okay…" Styx spoke out, though I don't think he meant to.

"They'll be fine," Melody replied, freaking the hell out of Styx. "With Void up there, they shouldn't have a problem."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Styx answered, concern in his voice. It was quite clear he didn't trust that Eevee. I have to admit myself, I'm not so sure about that Eevee.

"Here we are," Melody spoke out, though it was impossible to see anything through this pea soup. Psychically, Melody cleared some of the fog away. I forgot, Lapras' had the ability of telekinesis. No surprise Melody knew that.

The hull of the ship revealed its self as the fog was gently pushed away, allowing us to plan for our next course of action.

"So, how do we get up then?" Styx questioned, looking up, as did everyone else. Even with Melody's Psychic assistance, we still couldn't see the top of the hull through this dense mist.

"Melody, can you sense any guards on the deck?" I asked, quickly removing a long rope from my pack. She gave me the negative of guards.

"Here, allow me," she offered, taking the end of the rope with a psychic grip. Quickly, yet efficiently, she was able to tie the rope around the unseen railing at the top of the hull.

"Hop on," I told my two Pikachu companions. They leaped onto my pack, holding on as I tugged twice on the rope to make sure it was secure. Then, with a great heave, I began my climb up the rope.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll blink my signal twice on the headset," Melody told us. I nodded, then continued to lift myself up the rope and towards our objective.

* * * * * *

"For some group that opposes us on a daily basis, you would expect something a little harder to break in to…" Styx commented, leaping down onto the deck from my backpack. Nil decided to stay on my pack, scanning left and right for any guards.

"Rather easy then difficult, right?" I asked, taping my signal once on my headset to state we were aboard and the area was clear.

"Sometimes, easy is harder then difficult," Styx muttered, most likely referring to the time in that tower on his last mission. I didn't bother replying, only readying the pistol I held, adding a silencer to the barrel. Never know when trouble will arise. Best to be prepared…

My headset blinked once, indicating the arrival of the other half of the team. I was relieved, knowing my other comrades were currently safe aboard. The current code was two clicks for danger, three for completing an objective.

"Where's the nearest location we can implement this virus too?" Styx asked, cautiously heading towards the closest door in the vicinity. I personally wasn't sure, but if we could access a computer terminal, that would probably be our best bet.

"Just keep an eye for anything like a terminal," I responded, also walking towards the door. Doubting there would be a terminal outside, and after a quick scan to see if the door was bugged, we opened it.

* * * * * *

"Now…this just seems really easy…" Nil started complaining, though I'm guessing she was okay with the 'linearity' of the task.

"We're on," I told the two Pikachus, referring to my laptop that was connected to the nearby terminal. We were in what seemed like one of the control rooms of the ship. Still, it was undetermined what the purpose of this room is for. Quickly, I typed in a series of commands, beginning to download the virus into their mainframe, while trying to ensure its safety across the anti virus programs inside.

Styx tapped his signal thrice, revealing our first objective was complete. The second was now to get the virus into the computer core.

As if on cue, alarms and klaxons began to blare off across the ship, forcing me to cover my ears for a split second at the suddenness.

Ignite's signal flashed twice, indicating their danger. However, at the same time, Void blinked his signal three times, reporting the success at planting the bombs at the ship's generator.

Quickly drawing my pistol, I punched a hole through a guards head who just entered the chamber, his assault rifle firing rounds in random directions, luckily not hitting any of us. Then, returning to my work, I was relieved to read that the virus was downloaded successfully. Flashing my signal three times, which then prompted the explosions of the ship core to rock the vessel. All the lights died for a second, then were revived in the faint red glow power by the emergency turbine.

"Well, so much for trying to destroy them at their root," Nil muttered, pointing towards the fact that neither team had time to achieve their third objective on the itinerary. I nodded, taking the dead guard's assault rifle before running out, my two Pikachu companions following close behind.

* * * * * *

We were on the deck, and guards were swarming everywhere now. It wasn't long before my ammunition was depleted on both on both of my guns, leaving Styx and Nil with all the fighting.

"Thunderbolt!" I yelled out, as both Pikachu's unleashed the storm of lightning power, frying the unfortunate Staryu who blocked our path. His jewel blinked twice, before he passed out. "Quickly!" I commanded out next, rushing towards the bow of the ship. It was our escape point…I just hope Alex was there already.

"Hey, freeze!" another guard ordered, jumping out in front of us. He held his rifle ready.

"YAAAAAAR!" Skymin screamed out, smacking the guard across the head with a Sky Attack. The sonic speed attack knocked the wind out of the guard, as he fell to his side, unconscious.

"I owe you two now, Skymin!" Styx told the Pidgeot, who nodded.

"Who's keeping count?" he asked back, smiling. Skymin flew on ahead. I hope he doesn't get shot down like in the mission before…

I finally began to notice the fog was clearing, thus making our chance of escaping lesser. Without the cover of fog, it would be easier for these soldiers to pursue us over the sea.

"Don't move!" the voice spoke, freezing me in my tracks. I quickly turned around however, to see who the new comers were.

"YOU!!!" Styx shouted out, though I wasn't sure to which of the trio of guards he was referring to. Of course, when the center of the three stepped forward and responded, it was quite obvious who Styx was speaking to.

"Well, I thought you would've died after that fall back at the power," he replied, shrugging. Styx growled, obviously peeved off. "I can always rectify that," he continued, lowering his pistol towards the direction of the male Pikachu.

"ARGH!" the two guards behind shouted out. Both were lit on fire, the first via a Flamethrower attack while the second through a Fire Blast attack. The two went overboard in an attempt to douse the flames, screaming in agony all the way to the splash. The third quickly turned around, seeing Ignite and Void turn the corner.

"Urgh, die!" he shouted, facing me, and firing two rounds from his pistol.

I wasn't clear about what happened next. I raised my hands, knowing it wouldn't save me from those bullets. Seconds past, and when I realized I was still alive, something had to have happened. Which was answered, seeing the two bullets encased in ice at my feet. There was a moment of mute, as no one could believe the events that transpired.

Void made the first move, while the third guard's back was turned, he used a Take Down attack on him. "Move it!" he ordered, pinning the soldier to the ground with amazing force. We didn't wait to be told again, rushing towards the front of the ship, where Alex and Melody waited. A rope was already tied to the railing and with one leap over the side, I grabbed it, using it as a slight breaking mechanism, though it HURT.

Landing on the ship, I glanced up, seeing Skymin transporting the other three Pokémon down onto the boat. After a few more seconds, Void leaped down from that height, though making a slide of ice from an Ice Beam. Everyone but Alex was dumbfounded at how the Eevee performed the attack, but once he was aboard, we set off, back towards home base.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	5. Truth

Truth ****

Truth

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@sprint.ca][1]

It wasn't long before the team returned back to headquarters. They were all exhausted and anguished after their journey, and were very thankful that no one on that ship decided to pursue them as they made their escape.

However, everyone was still dumbfounded at Ice's unique ability, which was demonstrated back on the enemy ship. Of course no one brought up the point throughout then entire trip home.

Still, Void remained solitary, staring intently at Ice while not attracting attention to himself all that time.

* * * * * *

Alex slowly pulled the smaller vessel against the side of the dock. Small waves cascaded in and out of the ship, while the hull slowly closed behind them. The motor hummed lightly as the crew began to disembark from their transport.

"Take a rest," Void suggested to his team. "I'll report to the commander, so don't worry about it." Just something in his tone of voice suggested a little more then he actually said. Nevertheless, no one objected, they all felt the fatigue that came from the mission. The group slowly split into smaller parties, each heading their separate ways, completing their separate tasks.

* * * * * *

Somehow, one way or another, Nil and Styx ended up with each other. The two headed towards the bow of the ship, originally walking in silent.

"So…what do you think?" Styx asked first, though confusing Nil at first. "I guess I mean…what did you think of our missions?" Styx rephrased.

"Is…is it always like that?" Nil questioned, staring out towards the distance. She didn't seem very content with answering the question.

Styx nodded, though heaving a sigh. "You don't like it, do you?" he asked, though the answer was quite apparent.

"How can you stand doing these 'missions' over and over again?!" Nil exclaimed, denouncing the purpose of such jobs. "WHY?! Why are you forced to do all this?!"

"I have my loyalties…" Styx replied softly, turning his head to face towards the horizon.

"What do you owe them?!" Nil questioned harshly, unable to believe that a person like Styx would be working for a group without a cause.

"I was…stolen from my home, when I was younger …" Styx answered, stopping Nil's onslaught in her tracks. "Most of my kind was taken on that day…except for one, her cries calling out to me as I watched helplessly. She tried to catch our mobile prison, but to no avail, as we soon left the forest. I never saw her again…" Nil now only listened quietly, somehow relating with the events with her own distorted memories.

"Afterwards…possibly a few weeks, maybe a few days, I couldn't tell, I was rescued…by the group of this ship…" Styx continued, sighing. "Since then, I have stuck with this group."

"Don't you…ever miss your friends and family?" Nil asked, her heart also cracking from focring Styx to recall such terrible memories.

"I long to see my friends again…and how I miss my family…especially that one…which was left behind…" he replied, turning to face Nil. "But until I know where I can begin to search, I have no where to be except for here. I can only pray that she also is living well."

"She is," Nil replied, surprising the other Pikachu.

"Who would you know?!" he asked out, believing Nil had some information that he could use.

"I…I don't know…but somehow…she is okay…" Nil whispered, looking away. "I shouldn't have said that. It may do more harm then good…"

"Nil…" Styx whispered under his breath, as Nil slowly walked away from their point on the ship. "Thank you…Nil…"

* * * * * *

Ice held his flute in his hand, though he was in no mood to play it. The trainer sighed, lowering the instrument to his side, wondering how he used his ability again.

"Ice, what's wrong?" Melody asked the trainer who lay on her back. Ice sighed, turning away.

"For the millionth time, nothing is wrong," Ice answered.

"You can't lie to me, Angel," Melody replied. Ice again sighed, remebering Melody's Psychic ability. Ice knew it was futile to lie to his Lapras companion, but he still tried. Ice let out a soft laugh, facing her.

"Can't you figure it out, Valkyrie?" Ice asked, blatently referring to Melody's Psychic ability. Still, Melody nodded, lowering her head towards Ice.

"Can't you get Dr. Sapphire to analyze the problem?" Melody suggested, though Ice sighed again.

"I…honestly…I don't trust anyone here…" Ice answered.

"Or is it because you don't trust yourself?" Melody rephrased. Ice remained silent. "Until you learn how to control that ability of yours, you live in constant fear of unleashing it upon someone else." Ice completely agreed the Lapras, but, even if it was true, he still did not trust many crewmembers aboard either. The two continued to remain silent, swimming about outside with the promotion of the dock crews.

Slowly, Ice lifted his flute, placing it near his mouth, and beginning to play it softly. Melody soon joined in, and from there, the two made beautiful music that would only seem possible by a school of Lapras.

* * * * * *

Ignite shook Nil rudely in attempt to wake her. The Pikachu groaned, turning around slowly to face the Vulpix she shared the room with.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Nil hissed, tempted to shock the Vulpix. It was the middle of the night after all.

"They took away Ice," he replied. The female Pikachu bolted right up in her bed, unable to believe what she just heard. "Two guards took him from his quarters and 'escorted' him to the upper decks."

"But, then, we have to…!" Nil exclaimed, though she didn't finish.

"I know," was all Ignite said in his interruption. He slowly moved towards the door, his tails waving back and forth gracefully with his steps. "Styx is waiting outside. Whenever you're ready, we'll get moving." Nil nodded, leaping out of the bed, and charged for some action. 

* * * * * *

"Um…the question is, how do we get up?" Ignite asked, seeing as the elevator door just won't open for them.

"It's a DNA locked door, which will only accept user who match a DNA and retina scan," Styx told them, making the situation seem even more hopeless. The three Pokémon stood there, in front of the elevator, unsure of how to proceed.

"Are you looking for a way up?" a voice asked, scaring the heck out of the three. They each turned around, seeing Dr. Sapphire tower over their petite bodies. "Come," she told them, confirming both the DNA sand retina scan. The door opened with a small hiss of air shooting outwards.

"Dr. Sapphire, how do you have access to the higher levels? I thought you were only a medical doctor," Styx asked, though she didn't reply. The three exchanged glances, and without further delay, entered the elevator.

* * * * * *

"Ice…wake up…" Dr. Sapphire spoke, shaking Ice lightly. He slowly opened his eyes, though the pang of freezing temperatures struck him. He bolted up right, nothing protecting the upper half of his body from the cold touch of the stainless steel operating table. Dr. Sapphire quickly tossed him his clothing.

"But, what happened?" Ice asked, unable to recall any of the events prior to this encounter.

'They examined you," Dr. Sapphire replied, walking towards the door. Ice, confused at first, but didn't like being in this room, with all the operating lights, and tools, and such. He leaped off the table, then followed the doctor into the other room, where Nil, Styx, and Ignite patiently waited.

"Ice!!" Nil exclaimed first, happier then ever to see the trainer back with them.

"But…what happened? What part of the ship is this?" Ice questioned, holding his head as a small headache his him.

"I will explain, but first…" Dr. Sapphire cut herself short, removing a syringe from her lab coat pocket. "Nil, please hold still." Nil, though afraid of the needlepoint, held her ground, allowing the doctor to inject her with the clear liquid inside. Nil cringed at first, but swallowed the pain. "It's a special formula produced to revive lost memories in your mind over a period of time."

"But, if you had it all this time, why didn't you administrate it before?" Styx asked, definitely wondering what is going on at this moment. Nil also wondered that. If they were so nice and generous, why didn't they try anything like that before?

"I guess I better explain everything, now shouldn't I?" Dr. Sapphire asked, though not needing an answer. She sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. "You are aboard a Team Rocket ship."

"Before you say anything, allow me to finish…" the doctor added quickly, silencing the group from any sort of protest.

"Yes, this is a Team Rocket ship," Dr. Sapphire continued. "A research vessel studying the results of 'Chimera' across a small population of people and Pokémon."

"Chimera?" Ignite asked, the question occurring to more then his mind alone. Everyone was curious about it, but it was Nil who provided the answer.

"The process in which one breaks down the genetic structure through the usage of an Eevee serum. The Eevee serum is made from their DNA, due to their genetic makeup and instability, enable a breakdown of Human DNA when injected. Afterwards, DNA from other Pokémon can be added to composite for the previously lost DNA. With the new DNA infused into the Human genome, the subject may acquire properties of the DNA from the Pokémon infused with. With enough DNA, the Human may also gain attacks that the Pokémon can use." Nil recited that _so _well that it left everyone else in a state of disbelief, including the Pikachu herself.

"Very good Nil," the doctor spoke up first. "I see you're memory is returning faster then I thought. However, you omitted the fact that the process is very dangerous at higher levels of infusion, with the subject's DNA decomposing and eventually to death."

"I'm not sure how I remembered the amount that I did…" she replied softly, frightening herself with the amount of knowledge she just spewed up in those seconds.

"To continue, this ship is basically a mass project started by Team Rocket to see how well small groups of Pokémon and their trainers are when they can actually communicate with each other. So far, the results have been incredibly positive…"

"But…to put it bluntly, we have just been a project for…this 'group'?" Ice asked, shuddering a bit. He heard many rumors about Team Rocket, even in his 'confinement' within the ship. Ice never imagined he would be working for them all this time. "How…would that explain my abilities though?"

"As mentioned before…if enough DNA is infused within a human, he or she can begin to gain powers of the Pokémon. In some cases, even start to 'mutate' into the Pokémon they were fused with." Ice shuddered at the thought, but everything came into to light for him.

"That means…I was fused…with a Lapras?" he spoke out, though the answer was quite apparent. The ability to use ice attacks, his connection with Melody…the Lapras song…it all made sense now.

"Even if it was dangerous, the procedures for a Lapras was already in our grasp," Dr. Sapphire continued, sighing. "At Glacier City, one of the few locations where Chimera was being developed, we were trying to fuse Pokémon and Human together. Eventually, we succeeded, but at the cost of many lives."

"In the end…it was my daughter who was successful at surviving the ordeal," she added, lowering her head sadly. "I wish I never had to bring her to that…"

"Sarpal…isn't it?" Nil spoke out, getting a nod as a response.

"Of course I know she is alive," Dr. Sapphire replied. "She was at Pokémon Stadium, competing in Prime Cup." The doctor wiped a tear away from her face, trying to keep her emotions contained.

"Doctor…why are you telling us this information?" Styx asked, unable to understand the principle behind this meeting.

"I…I am informing you of all this because…I feel, that these projects have gone too far," she replied, glancing around the group. "As soon as they took Ice away…I knew it was going to far. It is like how they took my daughter away from me…" There was a short silence engulfing the group. "Nil, please identify this…" Dr. Sapphire asked, holding up a small pendant, in the shape of a star.

"It's…Pokément…" the female Pikachu answered. "It has the ability to unlock inner attacks of a Pokémon belong close to the holder of the pendant. Created by the…remains of dead subjects through Chimera…"

"Correct, though there is more…" Dr. Sapphire responded, placing the pendant on the table. "Pokément has been confirmed as a viable organic material. Overtime, it can 'alter' their DNA to fit that of their holder, as well as how they were created. If ever threatened, the Pokément can 'morph' into their last known host."

"Like a Ditto?" the Vulpix asked, using it as an example.

"Yes, like a Ditto. However, the form becomes permanent, hence how some Pokément holders get a 'second chance' at life. The new form retains all memories of their past self, but only of the self that was copied. As for the Pokément itself, it become 'one' with the new form. It is quite an interesting subject to study…"

"It's sickening…" Styx muttered. "To use the remains of dead Chimera victims to create such diabolic things. Can't you just let them rest in peace?!"

"Styx?!" Nil protested, though was cut short by the doctor.

"He is right. We shouldn't meddle in such affairs," she replied. "But…there is one more thing you should know…after this…you are free to do what you want."

"Oh, and what's that?" Styx asked sarcastically.

"Team Rocket is now working on incomplete Chimera infusions on Pokémon," Dr. Sapphire continued, getting the attention of everyone, including the male Pikachu. "In other words, it is forced-incomplete evolution, allowing a rather large increase in the Pokémon's ability, whether it may be getting physically stronger or learning attacks that may seem out of their reach. Void…I'm sorry to say is such an example…being able to unleash attacks from all three of his evolutions without actually having to evolve."

It was unbelievable the lengths Team Rocket would go to just to succeed. Styx sighed, angered with that fact.

"So, what can we do then?" Styx asked, frustrated at the fact he was played for a fool all this time.

"Now that you know this information, you should escape from the ship as soon as possible," Dr. Sapphire suggested. "Team Rocket won't allow you to leave alive if they knew you knew all this."

"But…how would we get off the ship? They won't just let us waltz off you know," Ignite spoke out.

"Melody," Ice quickly spoke up, remembering his Pokémon companion. We can ask her to get us off.

"Yes, that would be the best idea," Dr. Sapphire injected. "How ironic…it was her DNA that made you what you are now Ice…" Ice remained silent, attempting to ignore the comment. "Quickly, go, the more time you use here, the more likely the chance you will be caught!" Each one nodded, Ignite leaving first, followed by Styx, then Ice. Nil remained behind, staring at the doctor.

"Nil…if you see Sarpal…tell her that her mother misses her…" Dr. Sapphire requested. Nil nodded, somehow guessing the doctor wanted a favour.

"Don't worry, once I find her, I'll tell her," Nil nodded, giving a mock salute, then rushing out to join with the rest of her companions.

"Oh Crystal…I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to you…" Dr. Sapphire whispered, revealing a picture of her daughter to herself, one that was taken at Stadium.

Fin

****

Author's Note:

Well, another session of Chimera talking. =) I have to thank GTK for allowing me to use his Chimera idea in my fics again. Forced incomplete evolution, interesting concept. Oh, in modern words, that means his Pokémon are gamesharked. (I.E., a 999 stat Magikarp…Ouch…) Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Signing out.

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@sprint.ca



	6. Escape

****

Escape

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

The Angel, one Knight, one Dragoon, and lone Valkyrie rushed onto the deck, trying to find a quick escape to this Team Rocket ship. Ice quickly approached the side and looking down at the water below. He was a good swimmer, he knew, and had some thanks to his Lapras genes. Even so, he couldn't possibly carry three Pokémon on his back. He sighed, shaking his head and hoping his other comrades had an idea.

"We have to find Melody…and fast!" Styx spoke quickly. Ice winced at the name, unwilling to get that Lapras involved in all this.

"I don't think Ice would agree…" Nil spoke softly, noticing the Lapras/Human hybrid's reaction to the name.

"No, it's alright," he told them quickly. "My feelings don't matter right now…"

"They always matter," Nil answered, equally as quick in her response. Silence again reined free before Ice gave his answer.

"I would like not to get Melody involved in this…" Ice muttered, just loud enough for the others. "But it seems like we have little choice in the matter." Ice sighed, placing a hand into his jacket pocket. A small pole like object that fit firmly in his hand. It was then that Ice looked back up towards the upper floors of the ship.

"At least she didn't leave me unarmed…" Ice thought, running to catch up with the other three Pokémon who were already rushing ahead to leave this evil vessel of inhuman research.

An elbow knocked the Angel down, alerting the three ahead of him of danger. Fuge held his sword to the neck of the fallen Angel.

"Naughty boy…" he spoke, grinning. "You should know better then to try to leave this ship. It's against regulations you know." Ice gritted his teeth, only getting the blade pressed farther against him.

"Let him go!" Nil yelled out, charging for a Thunderbolt attack. Ignite and Styx also prepared to attack the Poison/Venom Angel.

"Not so fast my pretty…" a raspy voice spoke. Nil quickly turned around, a Muk overhead. The body of poison mass grinned, engulfing the Pikachu. The Pikachu let out a shriek of panic before the engulfing Muk swallowed her body.

"Nil!!" both Pokémon cried out. Their attention was split between the two different battles now.

"Help Ice!" Styx ordered Ignite, before rushing off to save Nil. Ignite needed no more encouragement, leaping into action and running towards Fuge and Ice.

"One step and he's dead!" Fuge threatened, his other blade still strapped to his back. The Vulpix stopped in his tracks, knowing not what to do now. "That's a good Pokémon…" Fuge told him, smirking, and giving Ice the opening he needed.

The Ice Angel withdrew that pool like object and quickly pushed a button on it. The pole extended outwards, punching into Fuge's stomach and against the deck. With the push against the floor, Ice quickly oriented himself with the newly formed staff in hands and pointed towards Fuge, who was staggering backwards.

"Well, I would never have known you had that in your possession…" he muttered, grinning. Ignite stood by Ice's side, ready to battle. Fuge slowly withdrew his other sword from the scabbard, readying for battle.

"Rescue Nil…" Ice spoke softly to his Vulpix companion. The Pokémon looked up at Ice, but then knew he had no chance to compete with someone using a weapon. Ignite nodded, rushing backwards to save Nil.

"Darwen, let her go!!" Styx cried out, unleashing another Thunderbolt attack against the Muk. Ignite added to the barrage, unleashing a Flamethrower at the one who was suffocating Nil. However hard the two tried, the Muk only continued to gloat, feeling minimal pain from their attacks.

"Don't even bo-…" Darwen spoke, however, stopped. He let out a grotesque sound, as though he was barfing up his own intestines. He fell backwards, down flat on the ground and fainted, his 'stomach' black as any charred object. Nil unleashed a massive amount of electricity into the air as, leftovers from what she just did to the Muk while trapped. She stopped, gasping for air.

Though what she did let the others know of the events transpiring down there. As soon as she finished electrocuting the air, sirens and klaxons went off. All three Pokémon looked up, warning and searchlights began to circle the area, alerting and identifying the threat on board.

Fuge leaped onto Ice, slashing downwards with both his blade. Ice blocked both blades, but was knocked down by the force of the attack. Just as quickly as he fell, he used the additional momentum to kick Fuge behind and off him. The sword user gracefully landed on his feet while Ice jumped back up. Both fighters remained stationary, concentration far from being disturbed by the sirens.

Fuge screamed out a war cry, rushing forward and entering a slash frenzy. Ice, however, expertly evading and blocking the attacks. Ice, as well as Fuge, knew that the staff user would not be able to hold on against the onslaught forever.

_"Concentrate…use your power…" _the voice touched with Ice's mind. The voice distracted Ice for a second, and nearly cost Ice his life as Fuge's blade was only a mere inch away from his face before it was deflected.

"My…power?" Ice thought, knocking away another swing. Unwilling to be defensive anymore, Ice attacked with a strong forehand swing, taking the sword user completely by surprise and knocking him into the wall. Ice concentrated briefly, raising his left hand towards the dazed foe.

"Concentrate…" Ice thought, realizing his own potential. In one instant, he fired an Ice Beam from his hand, against the wall and over Fuge's chest and onto the other wall. Fuge realized what just happened and tried to break free from the ice binds, batting and kicking it, but the ice proved too thick for him to break.

"Damn you Ice Angel!!" Fuge cursed, still struggling. Ice shook his head, knowing he could do that, but still not fully determining how he could. Nevertheless, now was not the time to think about it.

Styx supported the other Pikachu with his body. Nil was about to faint from the lack of air and amount of electricity used on that last jolt of power.

"We have to get going, fast!" Ice quickly told them as he ran past. The Angel scooped up Nil in his arms, Ignite and Styx trailing behind.

* * * * * *

Melody looked up from her position out in the sea. In the distance, she could see warning sirens and searchlights lighting the area on the ship she resided on. The Lapras blinked once, then twice, trying to figure out what was going on back at the ship.

"Just what are you all up to?" Melody thought, reaching out with her Psychic abilities. She closed her eyes and slowly scanned the ship, falling into one familiar aura from all others. Her eyes snapped open, seeing what objective her friend had, and how she had to help.

"Hang on Ice…" she whispered, swimming as fast as she can back to the ship.

* * * * * * *

Ice held the weakened Nil in his left arm, his weapon held firmly in his right hand. He could hear the footsteps of guards and other trainers from the ship, despite how loud the sirens were. Ignite and Styx stayed close behind, but both began to feel the hopelessness of the situation. The first guard made his appearance in front of Ice, who was easily swatted away with a quick swing from Ice's staff.

The guard fell with a grunt, discharging one bullet from his gun that thankfully the bullet embedded against the wall and failed to do damage. The trio of Pokémon and the Angel continued to run to the stern of the ship, for reasons unknown.

"Stop!!" another guard shouted from behind. Styx quickly turned around, stepped backwards a few steps, then did a back flip. At the peak of his flip, he unleashed an electric attack that sailed across the deck and electrocuted the guard. Styx landed on his feet and continued to run. Ignite looked over his shoulder for a brief second to witness this, admiring the spectacle despite their situation.

"Nice one," he mouthed to his companion. The Pikachu nodded, sprinting to make up for lost ground on that attack. It wasn't long until the Pikachu was back up and beside Ignite. It also wasn't long until the four were at the back of the ship, with no where else to run. Ice quickly turned around, retracting his weapon into the small pole like object and pocketing the item.

"Now what?" Styx asked, also turning around. He could easily make out the guards and trainers that were after them.

"We fight them?" Ignite offered as a sarcastic remark. Everyone failed to laugh for obvious reasons.

"Of course…" Ice spoke softly, stepping forward. He sill held Nil in his left arm. Both conscious Pokémon regarded their Human for a minute, wondering if he lost his mind or something. Ice raised his right arm, concentrating, trying to activate his powers again.

The beam of neon blue energy blasted out of Ice's palm, creating a wall of ice in front of them and preventing the trainers and guards to get forward. Both Pokémon blinked, surprised at the Angel's new talent.

"It'll hold until they get Fire Dragoons or Valkyries to burn it down," Ice quickly told them, heading back to the edge of the boat. He looked down, and smiled lightly, relieved for some good news.

"Need a lift?" Melody shouted from down below. Ice nodded, looking left and right before finding some rope that was coincidentally nearby.

"Well, let's not argue with fate," Ice thought, quickly grabbing the rope. Already he could feel the heat from Fire Pokémon burning down that ice wall. The trainer quickly tied the rope to the railing, then leaped over the side, gripping the rope tightly.

"Hop on!" he told his other two companions. Styx and Ignite leaped onto Ice's shoulder while Nil still remained in his left arm. Quickly, but cautiously, he made his way down and onto the back of the Lapras. He could feel the heat, and knew they sent in some of the Dragoon's to assist, possibly even a Crusader.

"Void comes to mind…" Ice thought, leaping down onto Melody's back. Sky Valkyries and Knights were diving down to intercept them.

"Melody, take off, I'll handle them!!" Styx quickly shouted out while Ignite was busy using Flamethrower to swat those flyers. "Ignite stop!" Styx shouted, leaping onto the Lapras' head. He charged up electric energy, then leaped high up into the air, creating a sphere of electrical energy. Melody had to duck her head to avoid getting shocked. Every single flyer was knocked down and fell back to the ship. Styx landed back down on Melody's shell with the help of her Psychic ability.

"Good job Styx…" Ice complimented. It was over, as Pokémon lined up across the stern of the ship, unleashing fire, water, grass, and assorted attacks. Most splashed around them, though some hit Melody, making her cry out in pain.

"This one if mine!" Ignite screamed out, unleashing a Fire Blast onto the stern of the ship. Most of the firing of attacks ceased with the flames flaring about. Ignite continued to unleash Fire Blasts until he was too exhausted to fire anymore. He slumped onto the back of the Lapras, but seemed to have stalled the pursuit of the ship for a bit.

"Ever heard of a Nova Barrage?" Nil spoke weakly, looking down at Ignite. He gave a confused look, albeit exhausted one too. "Just a lot of Fire Blasts in rapid succession…and much faster then that…" the female Pikachu answered, smiling a bit before fainting from exhaustion. Nevertheless, it left Ignite, as with the others, confused with her meaning.

* * * * * *

The sun was finally raising after a hectic night of events, starting with a rescue operation and ending with an insane escape. Nil was still unconscious and Ignite had fallen asleep. Melody continued to swim, though not as fast since there seemed to be no pursuers, as far as Styx and Ice could tell, who remained diligent in their lookout duties.

"Where are we heading?" Styx finally asked, sitting down beside Nil, who slept peacefully on Melody's back. Ice shrugged, turning his head to face the back of Melody's.

"Care to answer?" he asked his Lapras companion, the same Lapras he shared his DNA with. She turned her head back slightly, still continuing to move forward.

"We are heading in a trajectory east of the Trilands," Melody answered. "We'll be landing on one of the island to rest up and restock on supplies, then I guess we will keep going east, until we hit Cianwood City."

"Sounds like a plan," Ice commented, sitting down. Styx nodded his agreement, exhaling.

"We're exiles now, right?" he asked, holding Nil's hand for no reason. Ice looked down at the pair of Pikachu.

"We're not exiles," he answered, looking back up at the horizon where they came from. "We have our freedom now." Styx accepted the answer, definitely more positive then how he worded it.

"Freedom it is then…" Styx agreed.

* * * * * *

Alex leaned against the railing on the bow of the ship. He stared out at the distance, where Ice, Styx, Ignite, Nil, and Melody were swimming off. He felt admiration for that group, with their courage to leave this ship. He also was jealous, jealous that he couldn't join them in their quest for freedom.

"Alex…" Dr. Sapphire spoke, approaching him. The Psychic Angel turned around, facing the doctor.

"You helped them…" Alex spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. The doctor nodded, joining the Psychic Angel in leaning against the railing.

"You're an Angel…in more ways then one…" she told him.

"I know that…" he answered, looking down at the sea below. "I've known that…as I've known what you have done to Void…and Ice…" Dr. Sapphire was initially surprised, but then changed that look, knowing how.

"You've adapted to your abilities…" she spoke in her matter-of-fact tone. "But you do know how far it has gone…" Alex remained silent, continuing to stare at the ground.

"Here," she spoke, giving Alex a small floppy disk. "You wish to leave this ship…" Alex took the disk from her hand, staring at it. "I know you can leave this ship…" she spoke, placing a hand on his chest. "It's…in your genes…"

"And if you're reading my mind…please take those two and go…before anything else happens…" she added softly. Alex remained stationary, examining her features, then nodded.

"If they find out…" he started, but was cut off.

"They'll find out sooner or later," she told him. "This is my way to atone for my sins. Please don't make it anymore difficult." Alex nodded once again, heading off to fetch the other two people he needed for this journey.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	7. Master of Blade

Master of Blade ****

Master of Blade

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

Melody landed onto the beach of the closest Trilands island. The island was better known as Hyris Island, for reasons unknown to anyone. Ignite was awake and happily waiting for his time on solid ground. Nil, however, remained unconscious, still tired from her near-death experience with that Muk. Ice held the Pikachu close to his body and leaped down onto the beachhead. The two Pokémon followed, leaving Melody in the water.

"Er…we don't have a Pokéball…" Ice realized, seeing the Lapras abandoned on shore. She shook her head, smiling.

"Just meet me at the other end of the island," she told them. "Get Nil restored, acquire some supplies, and then get over there so we can depart on our journey once again." Ice agreed to the terms the Lapras presented.

"We better be fast then," Styx told the Ice Angel. "The longer we wait, the better chance of us getting caught." Ice nodded, waving his hand and heading towards the inner mass of the island. Melody took off from the shore, speedily heading for the other side.

* * * * * *

"NO!" Nil cried out, rushing after the escaping van. She cried out his name, releasing a weak Thundershock attack against the vehicle. The white van continued to speed away while the Pikachu continued to chase after it.

"Wah!" she screamed out, tripping and falling flat onto her face. She look back up, seeing the vehicle drive off.

* * * * * *

"NO!" Nil cried out, bolting up right in her bed. She blinked once, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's wrong?!" Styx exclaimed, leaping onto the bed. Nil examined her surroundings.

"A…a Pokémon Center?" she asked, with all these wires hooked up to her and all. Styx nodded, taking the female Pikachu's hand. "I-I had a bad dream…" she told him. "Something I didn't want to remember…"

"The effects of Dr. Sapphire's serum must be setting in," Styx told Nil. She nodded, wondering if that was good or bad. "What was it about?" Styx inquired after a brief moment of silence. Nil started into his eyes. Fear was written all over it.

"I…I would rather not talk about it," she spoke softly. Styx nodded, not wanting to evade the privacy of his companion. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Styx quickly replied, feeling guilty for trying to pry. "You have the right to your privacy."

"I…I…" Nil couldn't get the words out. "If…if I was stronger…they might not have taken you," Nil thought, unable to express this to the other Pikachu. She had a strange feeling now when she was with Styx, a feeling she couldn't express, but it was familiar.

"Nil…" Styx spoke softly, placing his other hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me," he told her. "Just rest…we'll be departing as soon as Ice gets everything he needs to continue our journey." Nil exhaled and nodded, lying back down on the bed. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness embrace her once again.

Styx sighed softly, leaping down from the bed and exiting the area. Ignite waited for his Pikachu companion outside.

"How is she?" the Vulpix asked as the Pikachu walked by.

"She'll recover," Styx replied plainly, continuing to walk away. Ignite was confused, curious of what did transpire in the recovery room. Nevertheless, the Vulpix didn't persist, but continued to follow the male Pikachu.

"You're pretty close to her, you know," Ignite told him. Styx turned to face Ignite, not startled by that comment, but instead was a bit disgusted.

"Took you a while to figure THAT out," Styx spoke sarcastically. He sighed. "It's just…" Styx started, trying to find the right words to fit the situation. "She reminds me so much of her…"

"The one left back home?" Ignite asked, but knew Styx was the referring to the lone Pikachu left behind when his home was raided. For that fact, Styx knew he didn't need to answer.

"Think Ice is back yet?" Styx asked his companion, trying to change the subject.

"Doubt it," Ignite answered, seeing the topic his companion was trying to evade from. "He's got to pick up a lot of supplies it we want to make it to Cianwood without making too many stops."

"So, in other words, he'll be shopping for a bit," Styx concluded, sighing. "The faster we get away from that blasted ship, the better I'll feel."

"I agree completely," Ignite responded, the two reaching the main area of the Pokémon Center.

"I guess we wait…" Styx spoke up. Ignite nodded, looking around.

"A long wait…" he added.

* * * * * *

Alex glanced around, trying to search for his friend. He wore a long trench coat to cover his back, though he got strange looks from other people. It was quite a hot day today, and most people were in T-shirts.

"The mutation has gotten worse…" he thought, looking up. His other two companions were high in the sky, also searching. Alex knew, however, he'll find his target before his companion will. He was a Psychic Angel after all…

Alex reached out with his mind, searching the mass for his friends. Slowly, after eliminating unlikely possibilities, he detected the three Pokémon at the Center, two in the main area, one recovering in a treatment room.

He found Ice at the Pokémart at the other side of town. He seemed to be purchasing items for his journey.

Melody was detected at the far side of the island, anxiety clearly felt in her mind.

_"Who's there?" _she spoke telepathically. Alex mentally slapped himself, remembering Melody was partially Psychic herself.

_"It's me, Alex," _Alex answered. He could feel how surprised the Lapras was.

_"Alex…? But…how?" _she questioned.

_"No time to explain," _Alex quickly answered. _"Fuge is coming to take you all back. Be prepared to leave A.S.A.P." _Melody wasn't sure how to make of this, but 'nodded', becoming even more anxious to leave.

"Alright, Styx, Ignite, and Nil first, then get to Melody…" Alex thought, planning out his entire route. He sent a Psychic message to one of his companions, part Psychic, to pick up Ice and meet them at Melody.

* * * * * *

Ice paid for his goods and packed them into his backpack, which he also just purchased. He held a Pokéball in his hand, twirled it once, regarded it for a moment, then clipped it to his belt.

"Well, we're set, I better check up on the others…" he thought, leaving the mart.

"Ice!!" a voice called out. The Lapras infused human turned around quickly, seeing Void dashing towards him.

"Void?!" Ice exclaimed, surprised with the appearance of the Eevee. "But…what are you going here?!"

"No time to explain!" Void spoke, panting. "We need to get to Melody, fast! Fuge is coming, and he ain't very happy."

"But, I can't leave the others behind," Ice protested.

"Alex got them! Now come on, let's move!" he shouted, dashing off again to find Melody.

"Hey, wait!" Ice was about to shout, but to no avail. The Eevee was gone already, using Agility to speed off. "Damn…this sucks…" he spoke, running to get to the meeting point they assigned that day.

* * * * * *

Alex stepped out of the Pokémon center quickly, Nil, Ignite, and Styx close behind him. Nil wasn't in perfect condition, but was quite capable of running.

"Know when Fuge and friends will be here?" Ignite quickly asked, bolting in the direction where Melody would be waiting.

"Probably already here, but it'll take them some time to find us," Alex quickly answered, keeping pace with the Vulpix and two Pikachu's.

"Or he'll get lucky and know where to wait," Nil spoke sarcastically.

"Most likely not," Styx replied, getting a short burst of speed with Agility. "But I'd rather not take any chances." Alex nodded, increasing his pace slightly so they would arrive faster.

* * * * * *

Ice skidded to a halt, surprised at who was waiting for him at the outskirts of the town near the beach.

"And so we meet again," Fuge spoke menacingly, blade in hand, and another sword hooked to his back.

"Move it or lose it," Ice responded calmly, hand falling onto the weapon of his own.

"No can do," the Venom Angel answered. "Orders are orders, I'm bringing you back home. Whether you are alive or in ten pieces, it doesn't matter." Ice gritted his teeth, taking the pencil like object from his pocket and pressing the button, expanding it into a full-length staff.

"Go ahead and try," Ice answered. Fuge's smile became wider.

"That's what I intended to do," he answered, drawing the second blade. "This ain't training anymore. I don't need to hold back."

"Funny, I never knew you be a type to hold back," Ice joked dryly.

"You are dead, traitorous Ice Angel," Fuge growled, entering a fighting stance.

"Try it, Venom Angel," Ice retorted. Fuge nodded, rushing forward and slashing hard with a forehand strike. Ice twirled the staff quickly and blocked the blow, slamming one end of the staff into the ground, pushing the striking blade with it. Using the momentum, he tried to smash Fuge's head with the other side, but that was block by Fuge's other weapon.

"You improve…" Fuge grunted, pushing Ice off his two weapons. The two stood at a stand off, neither moving yet.

The Venom Angel made his move, rushing forward and slashing overhead with both blades. The reckless attack was easily blocked by the staff. Fuge followed up with cross slices from both blades, also easily blocked. Persistent, Fuge brought both blades up and slashed in a scissors like arc.

Ice took advantage of the situation, blocking one of the blades and pushing forward, the other narrowly missing him and slicing the ground. Ice pushed the blocked blade out of his face and jammed his staff into Fuge's stomach. He staggered back a few steps, giving Ice a few moment of breathing space.

"You'll regret that…" Fuge spoke, slowly standing up straight again.

"I never regret a thing," Ice answered without emotion. Fuge rushed again, beginning a rapid series of slices in hopes to catch Ice off balance. His plan worked, opening Ice for a brief second, resulting in a slash across his left arm.

"Damn…" Ice cursed, stepping back, holding the open wound with one hand, staff in the other.

"It is over," Fuge spoke, rushing forward again. With one arm disabled, Ice could hardly defend himself from the relentless assault coming from the Venom Angel.

Ice fell to the ground from a strong blow by Fuge's blade. He raised a sword, ready to finish what he always wanted to end since the two ever met.

Well, he would've liked to if Ice didn't raise his uninjured arm.

An Ice Beam blasted from the hand, freezing Fuge's shoulder. He couldn't move the arm, the weapon stuck a few inches away from Ice's face. Before Fuge got the idea to bend down to finish the job, Ice was rolling out of the way.

The Ice Angel jumped back to his feet and directed another two Ice Beams at Fuge's feet, pinning him to the ground.

"Damn you!" Fuge cried out, trying to crack the ice away once more with his unfrozen arm.

"No…damn you all…you Rockets…" Ice replied bitterly, retracting his staff and running off the meet Melody.

"No…because I will get the last laugh…" Fuge muttered, remembering he laced his blade with a certain item before this encounter.

* * * * * *

Alex, Ignite, Nil, and Styx reached Melody. On her back was Skymin and Void, waiting for their arrival.

"Where's Ice?" Nil asked quickly, unable to detect him with her initial scan. Alex reached out once more, trying to find his Chimera companion. Ice was quickly found, leaving the scene where Fuge was frozen in place.

"He's coming," Alex spoke quickly, leaping onto Melody's back. As if on cue, Ice came dashing over the hill, waving. Nil waved back as Styx and Ignite also leaped on. Void decided to hop onto Skymin's back as the Pidgeot took off.

"We'll scout ahead and makes sure it's safe," Skymin told the other members of the party. Without waiting for acknowledgement, the Pidgeot took off.

Ice leaped onto Melody's back, the group ready for departure.

"What happened to your arm?" Melody asked in a concerned tone, pushing off from the shore.

"Run in with Fuge," he answered, sitting down and beginning to wrap the wound with some bandages he got. "No concern, let's just get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," Styx concurred, sitting down and admiring the view.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	8. Angelic Favour

Angelic Favour ****

Angelic Favour

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

The trip on Melody was uneventful, though the more uneventful, the better the passengers felt on their journey. Skymin and Void remained overhead as lookout, and if they weren't busy warning the others of danger, then nothing could be wrong.

Alex stood on the shell of the Lapras, staring out at the distance though there was nothing to look at. Ice, on the other hand, sat on the Lapras, watching the waves of the ocean pass by. Nil and Styx waited patiently onboard the Lapras, exchanging brief sentences from time to time. Ignite lay at the centre of the hard shell for transport, sleeping peacefully.

"Is it me, or is it getting a little hotter?" Ice asked, glancing up at Alex. The Psychic Angel glanced down, shaking his head. The Ice Angel's gaze went towards the two Pikachu's huddled together, both giving the same response as Alex. 

"Must be me..." Ice responded to his own question, looking back down at the ocean water. Ripples trailed the group, caused by the swimming Lapras as they made their escape. The Lapras-Human hybrid glanced at his wound, carefully unwinding it and preparing another roll. He winced when he touched the cut lightly, cursing his carelessness when fighting Fuge. Ice wrapped the new roll around his wound, making sure it was tight. Once that was complete, the journey continued in silence, except for the sounds of the ocean.

* * * * * *

_"Alex...can we talk for a second?" _Void asked from above. Alex closed his eyes, creating an image of the Eevee mentally. Just by the Pokémon's thoughts, Alex could tell Void had his eyes closed as well.

_"I never knew you as a talking type,"_ Alex responded, mentally smiling. _"What's wrong?"_

_"My Psychic abilities only come from telepathic talking and throwing light objects..." _Void started, though he could sense some impatience from his companion. _"You...you...you're a Psychic Angel for a reason...and not because you're Psychic...you're more then that...much more..."_

"And what do you mean by that?" Alex asked, sounding as if he didn't know.

_"Don't play dumb with me, Psychic Angel," _Void spoke softly, yet harshly. _"You're like Ice...you've been experimented on...you're on of the advanced Chimera subjects...and you were merged with the DNA of a Psychic Pokémon...which one, I do not know...but you're Psychic abilities surpass even the most powerful of Psychic's for Humans."_

"Heh," Alex 'muttered', 'looking away' and closing his mind momentarily. _"I guess I should've known I couldn't keep a secret from you." _Alex sighed softly, opening his eyes and staring out at the distance.

_"Just what is on that disk the doctor gave you?" _Void inquired next, changing the topic to some degree.

_"Me..." _Alex answered softly.

_"Pardon?" _the Eevee questioned, unsure what the Psychic Angel meant with those words.

_"Me," _Alex repeated. _"My history...my experiments...my abilities...my...my destiny..."_

"In other words, it's a large profile about yourself," Void concluded for his companion.

_"Pretty much," _Alex agreed, sighing once more. _"I don't like the 'destiny' part of the profile though."_

"Should I ask? Or you don't want to tell?" Void asked afterward.

__

"Either way, you'd find a way to pry it out of me," Alex commented, eluding the question in some manner.

_"Probably," _Void concurred. _"I guess you should make it easy for yourself and tell me what this 'destiny' is."_

"You'll find out...I bet you will..." Alex once again spoke, eluding the question.

_"Not even a hint?" _the Eevee persisted. Silence overcame the two before Alex finally started.

_"Not long ago...there was a Psychic Pokémon in the world...I could feel his presence...with my attuned Psychic nature..." _Alex started. _"A Pokémon of mass destruction...one hell bent on dominating the Human race..."_

"However...there was another like that Psychic...similar...but much more faint...though equally as strong...and the two battled..."

"After their fight, the weaker of the two won...and the original disappeared from my senses...as did the other after that battle...as though both were shrouded under a blanket against Psychic energy."

"What does this have to do with your 'destiny'?" Void interrupted, though the story was almost at an end.

_"Those two beings are me...I am they...and my destiny...my destiny is set to defeating those like me...I don't know why...but it is a force that drives my existence..."_

"You're saying you're made to be a killing machine?!" Void exclaimed, surprised by such words from Alex.

_"In all essence...yes...and until that time...I will remain unfulfilled..." _Alex spoke softly, concluding the conversation. Void couldn't talk anymore after this amount of information. The Eevee continued his sentry duties on Skymin with silence, leaving Alex to contemplate alone once more.

* * * * * *

Nil slowly raised her head, awakened by the panting of another being on the back of the Lapras. She gazed down at Styx, sleeping beside her, then towards the other passengers on Melody. Alex was sleeping, as was Ignite. Ice was the only one still awake in the middle of the night, aside from the two sentries and the Lapras herself. The female Pikachu headed over for Ice, remaining as quite as possible as not to awake the others.

"Can't sleep?" Nil asked the Human, sitting down beside him. She looked up to his face when there was no initial response. "Hey Ice, are you alright?" the Pikachu asked next, responding to the fact Ice didn't look to well, even with the low visibility with the darkness.

"Just a little warm...that's all..." Ice responded weakly, leaning over and splashing some water over his face.

"That's what you said six hours ago..." Nil countered softly, getting worried now for the Ice Angel. He glanced back, grinning lightly at the young female Pikachu, albeit difficult to see within the blanket of darkness. The sickened one patted the head of Nil lightly, before standing up and quietly heading over to the head of the Lapras.

"She's right, you do look a bit pale..." Melody commented softly, agreeing with the female Pikachu. The Lapras looked back towards the one who shared DNA with her. "And I can tell you're lying...both by the tone of your voice and by Psychic powers."

"Heh..." Ice chuckled softly, placing an arm against the Lapras' long neck and leaning against it. "I'm that predictable to you now..." Melody also giggled, although in a serious way.

"Ice, we should get you to a hospital," Melody suggested. "I can run ashore to a nearby town and see if we can find medical aid for y-"

"No!" Ice interrupted forcefully, albeit softly as not to wake his companions. Even if he wanted to shout any louder, he couldn't, as his condition was beginning to deteriorate even more. "Then again...I...I think...think I'll take...that offer..."

His final words were faint and weak, as well as staggered. His grip of the Lapras grew light. Water splashed upwards, Ice falling over the 'transport' and into the freezing water they travelled on.

"Ice!" both Nil and Melody yelled out at once, quickly wakening the other members of the team.

* * * * * *

The group came ashore to what they only know as a deserted island. They quickly recovered Ice using Skymin's aerial ability and Melody's Psychic ability in conjunction. By the time they reached shore, the sun was already beginning to rise over the horizon.

"How is he?!" Nil exclaimed, rushing over to the fallen Human/Pokémon hybrid as soon as they hit shore. Alex leaned over the unconscious Ice Angel, placing a hand on the forehead of the sick.

"He's got one hell of a fever...that's for sure..." Alex commented softly. "But what could've caused it..." The Psychic Angel glanced up at the beached Lapras, getting only a shaken head as a response.

"I wouldn't know what is wrong..." Melody told the group. "Even if he is part 'me', he is still also Human. It's an anatomy that has never been seen except for that other one...Sarpal, I believe..."

"Sarpal...Samantha...s-s-stadium? Pokémon...Stadium?" Nil repeated softly, staggering away from the Ice Angel. "Stadium...Sam...Nova Arc...AAAAAAAAHH!"

The scream from the female Pikachu caught the attention of all. Styx raced over, trying to find out what's wrong with Nil. She clutched her head tightly, as though something was pounding the inside of her skull.

"Sam...you can't die...you couldn't have died...no..." Nil muttered, curling up tightly into a ball.

"Nil, Nil...calm down," Styx tried to reason, shaking the Pikachu in an attempt to get her to snap out of it. The effort did little to stop the frenzy. Nil continued to moan and groan about things unknown to the others of the party.

"Let her be..." Ignite told his companion, stepping beside the male Pikachu.

"What?!" Styx exclaimed, facing Ignite with anger.

"What she's rambling about...it's probably an after affect of the serum Dr. Sapphire administrated," Ignite reasoned. "There isn't much we can do...even if we wanted to help her..."

"But..." Styx spoke, his tone greatly weakened. He glanced over the Nil once more, watching her cringe in pain and talking in dementia.

Alex, not wanting to hear anymore, turned his attention back to the fallen comrade he was attending to before. The cause was quite clear, however.

"Fuge and his poison tipped blades," Void spoke, relating the thought running through Alex's mind at that very moment. "That tactic is so like him...especially being a Venom Angel..."

"Is there anyway to help him...?" Skymin asked, landing beside the Psychic Angel. The Pidgeot was afraid of the answer he will receive.

"Under normal circumstances like this..." Alex spoke, sighing as a pause for his sentence. "Without any real medical facilities, he'll die..."

"No..." Melody whispered, closing her eyes and looking away. Alex glanced over to the Eevee before him. The Psychic Angel knew this particular Eevee was different then usual. He already knew the Eevee could use attacks from all three of his 'Stone' evolutions. But the Angel also knew Void had abilities from the other two forms of an Eevee, though it is unknown what they are. All Alex knew was that Void was also part Psychic, probably from an evolution of these other two forms. But this information doesn't matter now, as Alex turned his attention back to Ice.

"Under 'normal' circumstances..." Alex spoke, repeating the first three words of his sentence. Melody quickly looked back, wondering what the Psychic Angel meant with those words. Alex clasped one of Ice's hands in his own, and placed his other hand on the poisoned Angel's chest. Both hands from the Psychic Angel began to glow softly.

"Come on Lapras boy...you can't die on me yet...I don't intend to let you..." Alex muttered softly, closing his eyes. The glow began to intensify slowly and gradually, Alex expending more power to save his comrade in escape.

* * * * * *

Alex sat alone, away from his comrades and facing the ocean sea before him. His legs were pulled towards his chest, as his contemplation continued in silence.

_"Ice is waking up," _a voice spoke into his mind, though the Psychic Angel knew it was coming. _"Though I doubt that is your concern at the moment."_

"No, not really, Void," Alex answered closing his eyes so he could visualise the Eevee mentally. _"I guess everyone is as surprised as you are..."_

"Yeah..." Void agreed, 'looking away' from Alex. _"I knew you were merged with Psychic Pokémon genes, but I didn't know your Psychic abilities would come to a point where you can use 'Recover' on other begins...let alone a 'Recover' that can heal poison..."_

_"Well...the secrets out now," _Alex joked lightly, chuckling a bit. _"That's the power of the Psychic I am merged with..."_

"The other's aren't sure what to make of you anymore," Void reported. _"Though Styx is more concerned for Nil at the moment. She fell unconscious a few minutes before."_

"...and the others?" Alex inquired, a bit hesitant.

_"Melody isn't sure what to make of you now," _Void continued. _"Ignite seems neutral, I can't read him. Of course, we don't know about Ice, he's just waking up."_

"...and you?" the Psychic Angel spoke, taking the Eevee aback from the question.

_"My decision is impartial," _Void responded softly, evading the question. Alex didn't mind, he would find out sooner or later as their journey continues on.

_"Let's hope it doesn't become negative when you see the true 'me'," _the Psychic told Void. The Eevee didn't answer, only allowed the Psychic Angel to continue contemplating by himself, just the way Alex liked it.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	9. Remembering Our Heart

Remembering Our Heart ****

Remembering Our Heart

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

Ice wasn't sure what to think now, after his recovery from the poison Fuge 'administrated' to him. The shock was Alex's ability to use 'Recover' on someone else. The Ice Angel knew something was different about the Psychic Angel, but didn't suspect it that he was such a powerful Psychic, probably from Chimera experiments.

"So...we're in the same boat..." Ice thought, glancing over to the still silent Alex. The Psychic's back was towards the Ice Angel, though Ice had a feeling Alex knew the Lapras-Human was staring. "Or are we? Who is more foregone in the process of Chimera? We may be under the same procedure...but who has more influence from this project?"

The Ice Angel looked away from the Chimera subject and back down on the shell of the Lapras. The party already departed from the island, though Nil remained unconscious. Styx remained by her side. Ignite and Void rode on Skymin's back, the trio making sure nothing threatening begins to rear its ugly head.

"She'll be okay..." Ice tried to consolidate for the male Pikachu, looking at the pair. Styx didn't even look up, just slowly nodded his head.

"Well, that didn't work," Ice commented to himself, sighing mentally. Just like Alex, he fell silent, waiting for the end of this voyage to freedom.

* * * * * *

The thick fog blocked all sense of vision for the female Pikachu. She raised her arm up, only to see the end half disappear behind the pea soup. The barrier of fog stopped only the sense of vision from the Pikachu. However, with the fact one of her senses was greatly disabled, the other senses became much shaper.

"Why does this fog seem so familiar...?" Nil wondered, 'gazing' around. "Better yet...what am I doing here...? This isn't where I was before..."

The faint screaming in the distance quickly caught Nil's attention. Normally, she wouldn't have heard it, but in the situation, it was the only thing she had to work with.

"Screams...? So...why can't I remember? Or I...don't want to remember...?" the female Pikachu asked herself, rushing towards the cries and panic screams of others that felt familiar to her. Have, this familiar feeling left a dark mark in her heart, as though she was about to relive a nightmare again.

The fog dissipated as quickly as it materialized before the Pikachu. A surrounding lush with vegetation and forestry replaced the previous environment. The cries grew even louder with the disappearance with the fog. Nil continued to rush down the unpaved path of the forest, coming upon her kin, imprisoned in cages. The cages were stacked on a large, white van, and surrounding the van were a bunch of Humans dressed in lab coats. The young female Pikachu didn't care for them, though. She intended to electrocute those Humans.

Nil lashed out with snakes of electricity, but they just bounced harmlessly off the coats they wore. She gasped in surprise, but quickly turned into fear when the group of abductors turned their attention to the only remaining 'free' Pikachu. The advance was slow and threatening, as if they were trying to savor the moment in a sadistic like way. Nil cringed back, lashing out again with electricity, again to no effect.

"Leave the Pikachu!" a voice commanded from the back, halting the advance instantly. "She's too small to be any use for the experiments. We have a big enough catch, let's go!"

"Wait...!" Nil screamed out, but unheard by the group. She chased after the crowd, only to get kicked away by the boot of one of them. The female Pikachu crashed against the soft ground, too hurt to get up. The closing of metal doors force her to look up, crying softly. "No..." she whimpered, watching her kin moving away at a rapid pace. Slowly, she got up and tried to pursue, but to no avail. The truck was well out of her running distance, especially in her wounded state. She fired a weak Thundershock attack that did little to the van.

"NNOOOO!!!" she cried out, her tiny and weak voice echoing throughout the forest.

* * * * * *

Styx nearly fell of Melody when Nil bolted right up, awakened completely and about ready to fry everything within a mile radius.

"Come back!" she sobbed, stretching her arm forward. The sudden action caught the attention of all. "You can't take them away...you can't..." she continued to sob, about ready to toast everything.

_"Calm yourself!" _a sharp voice spoke, piercing her mind. She halted her next action, partially by self, partially by another force that detained her. _"Destroying everything here will not bring back those lost to you..."_

Nil blinked in awe, turning her heard towards Alex. His back remained towards the female Pikachu, but he was paying attention, more attention then the others.

"A-A-Alex?" Nil thought, recognizing the tone of voice in her mind.

_"Calm yourself, Nil...what you saw was the past forgotten to you...you can not change the past with the present..." _Alex told the Pikachu through telepathy. _"You release your frenzy here..."_

Nil didn't need the Psychic Angel to finish. She glanced around, regaining her sense of environment. She remembered her previous goal: to escape. She recalled her location...or, memorized the current location: back of Melody travelling to Cianwood.

"But...was I dreaming...all of that was in the past...?" Nil wondered, glancing around, noticing Styx and Ice, watching her intently.

_"It is assumed what you saw was an effect of the serum Dr. Sapphire administrated to you," _Alex explained. _"From what I've seen in your 'mind', it sure seems like a figment of your past."_

"It felt so real though..." Nil 'spoke', more or less thinking those words. "It...it was all just a hallucination...?" The female Pikachu slowly calmed down, and with that calmness, Alex slowly released the psychic hold over her.

_"More like a flashback," _Alex answered, still keeping his back turned.

"It was...reliving a nightmare of my past..." Nil spoke softly, gazing at Styx. There was concern in the male Pikachu's eyes, but he dared not step forward or risk igniting the bomb within Nil. Seeing this hesitation, Nil realized the position she brought to herself and to her companions when she exploded a few moments ago, awakening from her 'nightmare'. She forced a smile in an attempt to lighten the situation. Styx was taken aback by the action, but slowly smiled back, stepping closer. Melody continued to move, but her pace was slower as she watched the female Pikachu intently. Ice remained impassive, but like the other Pikachu, he didn't want to do anything rash. The group knew what kind of power Nil could release, especially with her 'modifications'.

"Are...you...alright...?" Styx asked, not wanting to get much closer at the moment. Nil could understand the fear he was going through, and only smiled again, nodding slowly. In the next moment, she cried out loud and ran towards the other Pikachu, pressing her body with his. She cried, and cried, and cried, on the shoulder of Styx, not sure why she was, but she couldn't contain herself. Emotions chained in her heart were free, and even if she had no explanation why she was crying for Styx, the answer will appear soon to her.

* * * * * *

The group made landfall at Cianwood City the day afterwards. The trip was non-stop, and even though they pleaded for her to take a rest, Melody pressed on. By the time they reached shore, she was exhausted, and without a load on her back, she almost passed out. Ice quickly recalled the Lapras to the Pokéball he bought back on Hyris Island. Even if Melody wanted to resist, she would never be able to escape in the greatly weakened state she was in.

With the 'capture' complete, Ice turned around and faced the group he would be travelling with overland: two Pikachu's, one Vulpix, one Pidgeot, one Eevee, and one Psychic Angel.

"Interesting crowd," Ice commented, but couldn't admire much more. The party needed to depart from the beaches of Cianwood soon. The more distance they put in between them and their former home, the better. Silence encircled the group as they headed towards the inland of the continent.

* * * * * *

Silence befouled the group, as it did before, but this time, Alex didn't like the silence. The silence was different then what it was three minutes ago. Something was making it silent, and he could feel it. The Psychic Angel turned his attention to the Eevee walking by his side, noting the same sense of apprehension from his comrade.

_"Any ideas?" _Alex asked Void, scaring the wits of the Eevee, though Void was beginning to expect that.

_"None...but I still don't like it one bit..." _Void answered, glancing around nervously. It didn't seem like any of the other members noticed, but then again, none of the other members of the team were psychic either.

_"Keep an open eye...and an open mind...anything can happen..." _Alex warned, the two breaking conversation now.

"Everybody is so tense..." Styx whispered to Nil, the two Pikachu's walking side by side as they usually do since their meeting.

"Maybe they didn't believe we could escape," Nil offered as an explanation.

"No...it's something more then that..." Styx responded after a moment of thought. "I can't pin point the problem...but it's out there..."

"Sort of like getting watched?" the female Pikachu rationalized.

"Maybe that's just it...maybe we are getting watched..." Styx quickly replied, glancing around the surrounding. They were currently traveling across an open field, but there was quite a bit of trees clustered here and there. Anyone could be watching at those locations.

"But...if we were being watched...wouldn't Alex be able to sense...whoever it is that is watching?" Nil asked, wondering if her reasoning was true. She heard the tale of Alex's latent Psychic ability upon her awakening, but she had a hint beforehand of what was going on with the telepathic talk she and the Psychic Angel had.

"I don't know...he might feel it to...but he doesn't want to alert or panic us..." the male Pikachu told his female counterpart. "Either way...we won't know until something happens."

Hell broke lose in those next few moments of existence. At first, the small red dot that appeared and moved around the back of Nil's head caught the attention of Styx quickly. At first, he wasn't sure what it meant, but a chord quickly struck his mind.

"Get down!" Styx yelled out, knocking his companion over just as the shot was fired from the bushes behind. The bullet went right through the stomach of the male Pikachu. He didn't cry, his eyes only went wide with fear and pain. Alex cursed slightly, erecting a Psychic shield around the party in protection. A split second later, another round was fired, bouncing harmlessly off the barrier Alex raised.

"Styx!" Nil cried out, rushing over to the fallen Pokémon, eyes full of fear of what may happen. The male Pikachu coughed softly, still in shock over the wound, but still seemed to think straight.

"Well..." Styx whispered into the ear of his companion when she leaned over him. "I guess...you were right...Nil..." Styx spoke softly, losing life fast. "Someone...was...watching..."

"Styx...you can't die on me!" Nil cried out, looking up at Alex with pleading eyes. The Psychic Angel nodded, but before he could use 'Recover' on Styx, a Psychic blast catapulted into the psychic shield.

"ARGH!" Alex screamed out, paralyzed as he reinforced his shield with more Psychic energy. He glanced down, shaking his head, telling of his incapacitation. Void added his on Psychic energy to the shield, though the combined force was barely holding up against the constant bombardment of Psychic energy against the dome shield. The others in the shield watched helplessly.

"I...I don't seem...to have a choice anymore..." Styx whispered weakly, closing his eyes with reference to his own death. "If Alex let's go of this shield...we're all dead..."

"No...Styx...you can't...leave me...again..." Nil whimpered, her mind flooding with memories once more as she held the male Pikachu. The 'again' in her sentence confused the other however.

"Is...it is you...isn't it?" Styx whispered, his frown turning into a smile, albeit weak. He placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer with as much energy as he could. Nil nodded slowly.

"Yes...it's me...the one left behind at Viridian Forest...the one alone...without you...It's me, Styx...It's me...Lin..." the female Pikachu whispered, pulling Styx real close.

"Oh Lin...I missed you so much..." Styx confessed. Lin began to cry softly, watching the one she always wanted to be with slowly disappear from her once more, this time, permanently.

"Styx..." Lin whispered, unable to say anything anymore. The locked eyes with each other.

"Good bye...Lin...live on..." Styx spoke, closing his eyes. With his last ounce of energy, he pressed his tiny lips against the lips of his love. For a few moment, Lin couldn't think, only feel the moment. At the end, Styx fell limp in her arms. Lin as too stunned to speak, only held the lifeless body in her arms.

"My...my...what a touching moment..." a voice spoke harshly from behind. Eyes fell onto the man before them, in hand a sniper rifle, and beside him was a Pokémon unseen to everyone but Lin.

"You!!" Lin cried out, recognizing Angel instantly. Angel stared blankly at them, watching with no expression.

"He can't hear you," the man told the group within the shield. The Psychic bombardment stopped, as Alex and Void could regain their breath. "The collar around his neck prevents his own thoughts. Angel is under my control." Everyone finally noticed the collar Angel wore, something unfamiliar to Lin since their last encounter. Then again, she didn't care much either.

"Just shut up and die!" Lin screamed out, rushing out and lashing out with electricity with such unprecedented power. Alex had to release the shield around and Lin and create and new one around the others or face extinction at the hands of their own comrade.

* * * * * *

The Bulbasaur quickly glanced up, the attention of something unknown catching her. The Hitmonchan and Human trainer stopped as well, watching the Bulbasaur.

"What's wrong, Psy?" the trainer asked his Bulbasaur.

"He's back..." Psy whispered, glancing around. "He's back, Carter..."

"Who is...?" the Hitmonchan asked, confused.

"He doesn't die!" Psy screamed out, rushing towards the distance.

* * * * * *

The storm of electricity eventually subsided, revealing a tired Pikachu and two Psychic shields, the occupants in both unscathed by the storm.

"Really...? You think you can break through Angel's Psychic power? You've experienced the power once, you should know what it's like," the man mocked.

"R-Ryna...was killed...by this...monster...?" Lin asked, fearing worse of what happened to her previous friends.

"On the contrary, they disintegrated the one known as Angel after you fell," the man explained. "Unfortunately for you, his DNA wasn't completely scrambled. Combining Pokément with the DNA of another Pokémon has some interesting effects..."

"That's what resurrected him?!" Ignite shouted through the barrier. "You disgusting...using those poor souls to the end!"

"Ingenious use...saves funds," the man spoke, speaking like a capitalist. "But enough talk...Angel, dispose of these fools." Angel made no move, frustrating his 'master'. "Angel?! Destroy them!"

"...no..." Angel answered, shocking the Human with a sniper rifle.

"W-W-What did you say?" the Human exclaimed, his face turning pale.

"No..." Angel repeated, raising a hand towards the Human. The cry of pain was short, the trainer disintegrating to one Genocide attack in an instant. Angel admired his handy work for a second, then turned his attention to the other's, ripping the collar from his neck.

"Nothing can control me..." the Angel spoke, deciding which one to kill first. He decided. "Let me finished what should've happened so long ago, my dear Pikachu..."

Fin

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	10. Facing Destiny

Facing Destiny ****

Facing Destiny

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

"And how would you like to die?" Angel asked the Pikachu, stepping forward. Using his Psychic ability, Angel formed a sabre of pure Psychic energy in his hand, preparing to chop little Lin to pieces.

"She isn't going to die," Alex muttered, stepping between Angel and everyone else. He gazed directly into Angel's eyes, seeing the bitterness and death that lay within that Pokémon. He had seen that Angel just destroy his trainer.

"Well, so much for the idea that Angel was under their control when they revived him," Ignite commented, the Vulpix nervous about this foe.

"Let me at him!" Lin shouted out, the Pikachu charging up electric energy, using her 'generator' within to over charge herself. "He 'killed' me once, it's time to return the favour..." Ice and Skymin remained silent. Void was getting nervous. Alex could tell, his latent Psychic ability made it possible, especially when the experiments also opened up Void's Espeon genes.

"This one is mine..." Alex told Lin, stepping forward. His dark trench coat still continued to cover most of his bodily features.

"But..." Lin was about to protest, silenced with a cold stare from Alex.

"Lin...Nil...I don't know what to refer you as, but I do know even with your 'upgrade', you'll never be able to beat him," Alex told the young female Pikachu. "Only a Psychic can..."

"Alex...even with your Psychic ability, I don't think you can stop him," Ice spoke out softly. Both Chimera subjects exchanged looks, before Alex stepped forward.

"So, you wish to die?" Angel spoke out, grinning. Alex narrowed his eyes. He would've thought Angel would've have seen him by now, but it surprised him. The Angel stood his ground, a sabre made of pure Psychic energy in his hand.

"It depends..." Alex answered softly, dropping his trench coat. Shocked gasps came from the group that stood behind him, as well as Angel himself.

Along Alex's arm was an exoskeleton of bone, similar to that Angel wore. With it, to prove his similarities to the opposing Pokémon, he had a pair of angel wings sprouting from his back, the same of which Angel had.

"He has Angel DNA..." Lin stammered. "His Chimera mutation...altered him..."

"He's...worse then me..." Ice thought, surprised.

"Time to face my destiny..." Alex thought, forming his own Psychic sabre in his arm. "The ability to destroy humans is in my fingertips...as it always has been. Genocide, even to a non-human, will still greatly damage a Pokémon."

_"One Genocide will crush you,"_ Angel spoke to Alex telepathically.

__

"You're going to have to hit me first!" Alex shouted back through the Psychic link, dashing forward, using his wings to propel him faster then ever known.

_"Good luck...Alex..." _Void whispered mentally to Alex, watching for the battle to unfold.

* * * * * *

Psy slid to a halt, her eyes wide. Carter and the Hitmonchan stopped beside her, wondering what was going on.

"Ripper...remember back on the island when we lost Lin..." Psy asked the Hitmonchan. The Pokémon nodded slowly. "Angel is back...and there is two of them...fighting each other..."

"You can sense this?" Carter asked, but a more serious question emerged." Two?! I thought only you and Angel himself would have that sort of Psychic wave lengths!"

"Well...there's a third now...and whoever it is..." Psy spoke, not finishing her sentence as she continued to rush towards the battle scene. If it's one-on-one, Psy knew this Psychic wouldn't stand a chance, especially since she needed some many bodyguards before she could fire her 'Solar Beam' to disintegrate Angel in the first place. Carter and Ripper realised that too, the pair picking up their pace.

* * * * * *

The two Psychic sabres collided, releasing Psychic feedback in the form of lightning bolts. Both Human and Pokémon gritted, trying the force the other's blade away. The two took their fight to the sky, where only Skymin could get a good watch of the battle. 

Finally, both fighters decided to retreat momentary, deciding how to attack the other.

"What's going on?" Ice asked, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes as he watched the battle unfold above him.

"Don't know..." Ignite responded, also trying to watch the battle.

"They're trying to find a weakness in each other's form," Void told the group, knowing what was going because of his Psychic abilities. Well, he had a better idea then the other because of the Psychic ability, but it doesn't mean he knew exactly what was going on.

Lin, on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the battle as much as the others. She held Styx's lifeless body in her arms, wondering how everything had to happen to her.

"Shall we?" Ice asked, kneeling down beside the Pikachu and beginning to dig out some dirt.

"B-But...aren't you going to watch the battle...?" Lin asked, a bit surprised with Ice's suggestion.

"I have faith in Alex's ability to handle the situation..." Ice commented, continuing to pull up dirt with his bear hands. "Styx was a good companion...we should remember him well..." Lin nodded slowly, helping Ice with his suggestion.

"Faith in a Human who is genetically altered by the DNA of something hell bent on destroying Humanity...what faith..." Void thought, catching the conversation. "Then again...what better faith to be put in then an Angel?" Void thought next, mentally chuckling at the thought. "Oh...how irony works..."

Irony didn't seem to matter, Alex's destiny fell right into his hands, and if it meant protecting his friends in the process, he'll do so. To the Pokémon/Human hybrid, it all worked out quite well. He was a Psychic Angel, in more ways then one.

The two finally decided on a strategy, somehow both being the same. Both rushed forward once more, and both let lose their sabres of Psychic energy. However, on the next retreat, they each began unleashing waves of Genocide attacks against each other, knowing it would be damaging, and most likely fatal.

The duel became a dogfight in the sky. Skymin was forced to retreat from the battle or face possible extinction from stray fire. But even with the distance, those watching from the ground were still viable of getting hit. Alex just had to make sure the shots weren't directed towards his companions.

The battle continued for a few more minutes, before both fighters paused, Angel saying something only audible to Psychics within the area.

_"Why don't you stop trying to protect your friends?" _Angel asked Alex harshly, in a mocking tone. _"Come...release your full potential on me, you half-breed."_

"Half-breed?" Alex thought back, raising an eye brow. _"Is that what you think of me? Better a half-breed then a mass murderer who can't survive long without the power of a Phoenix."_

"Your latter part is true, however, you are still quite ignorant on what you are dealing with," Angel responded, surprising Alex with the comment. _"I have absorbed a Phoenix, as your Pikachu companion may quote. I believe his name was...Burner..."_

"Yes, his name was Burner, and his memory will be fondly remembered, unlike yours!" a female voice shouted out psychically.

_"Wha?" _both 'Angels' exclaimed, tracking the location of the voice.

On the ground below stood a Bulbasaur, her bulb charging with Grass/Psychic energy.

_"You!" _Angel shouted out mentally, staring at the Bulbasaur named Psy down below, the same Bulbasaur that annihilated him before.

"Who?!" Void shouted aloud, glancing over to where Psy stood. His shout out got the attention of the rest of his team, and they followed his gaze, Ice and Lin finishing their goal.

"Psy?!" Lin shouted out towards the Bulbasaur, just as Carter and Ripper made their appearance on the scene, wondering how their Bulbasaur companion ran so fast.

"L-L-Lin?!" Carter shouted in amazement, seeing the familiar Pikachu in the distance. "Whatever...talk later...protect Psy!" the former soldier shouted out next, grabbing the trusty Desert Eagle he always carried with him. The Hitmonchan took a position between himself and hopefully the flying target known as Angel. Lin didn't know what was going on, but it was quite clear they knew what they were doing, especially since they survived the first true encounter with Angel.

"Don't ask who they are, but they survived an encounter with Angel! They know what they're doing!" Lin shouted to her party, rushing towards the other trio to assist in the attack. Ignite wasn't much to protest, leaping forward as well and keeping pace with the Pikachu.

_"Trust them on this," _Void told Alex, using Agility and rushing over to help Psy. Alex 'nodded', then noticed Angel about to dive towards Psy. The Psychic Angel flew in front of Angel, raising his blade.

"I don't think so," Alex spoke verbally, entering a defensive stance.

_"Out of the way, Human," _Angel growled, but gave no chance for Alex to move in the first place. With unseen speed, Alex was slashed across the chest, his eyes wide with amazement from the attack. The Human/Angel hybrid began a long decent to the ground, knowing Angel was desperate not to get hit by that Solar Beam Psy was charging up.

"Alex!!!" Ice shouted out, breaking his sprint to assist the other groups.

_"No..." _Alex spoke into Ice's mind, tapping into the latent Psychic ability that a Lapras had. _"Forget about me...Psy knows what she is doing...protect her...and we all might come out of this alive..."_

"What?!" Ice shouted back psychically, but got silence as a response. "Oh...damn you Alex..." Ice cursed, continuing his path towards Psy.

Lin unleashed a Thunder Wave in hopes to stall Angel's progression, but the attack hit an invisible barrier.

"He's got a Safeguard up," Void told Lin, the two still running in step with Ignite. "Attacks like that won't work."

"Then let's see him stop this!" Ignite screamed out, blasting out with a corridor known as Flamethrower. Void added his own Flamethrower to Ignite's, creating quite a blast that bent towards the descending target. The fire hit home, engulfing the Angel completely, but after the flame dissipated, Angel still remained unscathed.

"Light Screen!" both Ignite and Void shouted in surprise.

"He's getting those attacks up fast!" Skymin spoke from above, hovering over the trio of Pokémon on the ground. The Pidgeot made no more sentences, only dived forward and split his form, the Double Team attack taking into affect. Skymin hoped the confusion would stall Angel.

It didn't at all. Angel quickly 'detected' the real Skymin with his psychic ability. The Psy Sabre in his hand grew longer and slashed the Pidgeot, making him crash into the ground.

"We aren't stalling long enough!" Ice shouted, knowing the Bulbasaur known as Psy wouldn't be able to unleash her power beam fast enough. "But what can stop something this powerful...? Wait..." Ice had an idea, and he prayed it would work.

"Void, back me up here!" Ice told the Eevee, unleashing an Ice Beam at the ground in front of Psy. He slowly made a pillar of ice that reached towards the sky, though Angel was going to break through it. Void added his own Ice Beam to the combination, thickening the ice as well as making a sphere that would encase Angel for a brief few seconds. The Angel wasn't seen anymore, but cracks were clearly visible against the ice sphere.

"Allow me to assist," Ripper told the pair, leaping at the sphere, his hand sparking with Ice energy. The Ice Punch impacted against the sphere, adding a new layer to where cracks were beginning to form.

"That won't hold him long!" Ice screamed out, trying to release more power.

"Then melt the ice! Ripper, Ignite, make that ice water!" Void ordered, stopping his Ice Beam. The two weren't sure what the Eevee meant, but they didn't have any other solutions. They bombarded the ice shell with Fire Punches and Fire Blasts, quickly turning ice to water. However, the water continued to stay in a dome.

"L-L-Lin...g-g-g-o ahead..." Void stammered, trying to hold the water barrier with as much of his Psychic ability possible. The female Pikachu needed no more incentive, blasting the water with electricity, creating a thunder prison around Angel. However, it didn't hold long, the Psy Sabre from Angel already beginning to cut through.

"I-I don't...think...so..." Void continued, using his remaining energy to enclose the dome of water. All voltage conducted and stored in the water was pressed into Angel. He might have Light Screen, but there was no way he could Light Screen around him.

The attack lasted only for a few seconds, Void running out of juice and dropping the water/thunder barrier completely. Those few seconds was enough to paralyse him in the spot.

"Curse...you..." Angel muttered, shrugging off the paralysis and continuing his descent.

"Psy?!" Carter shouted out, firing a few rounds, but knew they would bounce off a Reflect.

"Need...more...time..." the Bulbasaur muttered, her body unable to hold much more. She knew she would need this much to stop Angel.

"You're going to get more time!" Ripper yelled out, slamming his fist into the ground. An earthquake erupted for less then a second before massive pillars of rock and earth blasted out from the ground, creating a wall so tall around Psy. Three slashes from the Psy Sabre did away with a section of the wall, but Ripper wasn't through yet. The Hitmonchan leaped up at the hole of the wall.

"Psychic V.S. Fighting?!" Ice exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"

"We need crazy if we want to survive this..." Ripper thought, his fist connecting with the face of Angel, but at the same time, the Psy Sabre pierced his body, cutting right through. The two remained paused in the air for a few seconds. The earth wall receded, showing Ripper's inability to keep it up anymore. Slowly, the Hitmonchan slid off the edge of the sabre, but his punch was strong enough to momentary stun Angel.

"Psy..." Carter spoke softly, wanting to end this now. Two were down, one was exhausted, and the rest of them couldn't do much to stop the Angel. It was all up to the Bulbasaur now.

"Not yet...I will blast him...into...oblivion..." Psy responded. Angel shook off the dizziness from his head, quickly regaining his bearings and dived down, only a few feet away from Psy now.

His blade connected with a Light Screen strong enough to pause the attack. Angel's eyes went wide as he glanced towards Void. The Eevee maybe be down, but he would sacrifice his life for this. He lived as a creature for as long as he remember, Void wouldn't mind for that nightmare to end now.

_"Void, let go!" _Psy screamed out to the Eevee, finally unleashing the Solar Beam with the power of Genocide. The Eevee was all too anxious to comply, also with a slight compassion for life.

The energy beam rocketed forward, only to impact against another Genocide attack. The resulting shockwave flattened all frail material within the area.

"Christ...I wasn't counting on this..." Psy muttered, exhausted from all her charging. It seems like the Angel would win this one.

_"Don't give up yet," _Alex told Psy, flying behind Angel while he was distracted. Blood dripped from his injured body, but Alex didn't care, he intended to end this now. _"We do this together."_

With those words, Alex jammed his Psy Sabre into the back of Angel, causing a cry of pain unheard of from anyone before. The energy was quickly being sapped from Angel. Withdrawing this blade, Alex flew back, firing his own Genocide and catching Angel in a crossfire of two Genocide's, the Pokémon unable to maintain his own Genocide that halted Psy's.

Energy collided, creating a massive shockwave with Angel in the middle of it. If Angel barely survived the one Genocide attack, there was no way he would survive this mess.

* * * * * *

The now large group sat around a room in the Pokémon Centre at Cianwood City. The threat was over, and it didn't seemed like the escapees were clear from pursuit for at least a little while. Now all that matter was future plans.

"Lin... I guess you should get back to Pallet Town...I'm Ryna would be happy to see you again," Carter suggested after the female Pikachu wondered aloud what to do.

"Yeah...it would be nice to see her again..." Lin agreed softly, still thinking at Styx. There was nothing anyone could do to break that train of thought from her mind.

"And what about you, Alex?" Void asked the Psychic Angel. "You've fulfilled your 'destiny' now..."

"I think I'll just fly around..." Alex told them after a bit of thought. He again donned his trench coat so he wouldn't scare anybody with his mutated body. "That's all I can do...no one will accept me...and Ice...before you try to change my mind, don't try. I've made up my mind." Ice nodded, knowing Alex could and probably did read his mind.

"Then I guess I will find this daughter of Dr. Sapphire...Sarpal I believe..." Ice spoke, telling of his plans.

"You'll find her in Glacier City," Carter told Ice. "It's a path north after passing eastwards at Cerulean City. Tell her I say hi." Ice nodded, glancing towards the window that looked into the adjacent room. Ripper lay there, stable, but well out of it.

"What are you going to do then?" Ice asked Carter, still gazing towards the window.

"Those people who oppose the Rockets at the Trilands...they interest me..." Carter mused. He didn't need to add anymore, it was quite clear what he wanted to do.

"Um..." Void spoke, unable to express himself yet. "Can I come with...Carter? If you ask why...I just want to learn more about myself...from other sources..."

"Besides, Psy interests me..." Void added mentally, but luckily, only for himself as well. The Eevee wasn't sure how the Bulbasaur would react to such a comment.

"Skymin...Ignite...?" Psy spoke to the remaining two, wondering what their plans were.

"I'm sticking with Skymin. Half our team maybe gone now...but we still got to go on...without Styx..." Ignite spoke, glancing at Lin when he mentioned that name. "And without Alex..."

"You can come with me, if you like," Ice suggested, watching for the reaction. "I wouldn't mind the company." The Pidgeot and Vulpix exchanged looks, then nodded.

"The more, the merrier," Skymin told Ice, smiling a bit. Ice smiled back, watching the others. The party broke down into many smaller conversations about now, with much less serious talk.

"I guess I'm free now..." Ice thought, glancing outside towards the setting sun. "Wait for me, Sarpal."

Fin

****

Author's Note:

That ends Crusaders...after much time in between fics. I got a Series 4 and 5 planned, but I don't know when I'll implement them. We'll see.

Anyway, I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo and Gamefreak does. The characters introduced within these three series are mostly mine, as well as the unique attacks. Credit for GTK and his Chimera process. If you would like to use these characters, please ask. Permission will most likely be granted, but it depends on what time frame you intend to use the character. Ah well, enough babbling, g'night readers.

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



End file.
